You've Been Lonely Too Long
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Klaus and Hayley decide to commit their lives to each other, forever becoming the Mikaelson Family. Originally a one shot, but I really like this universe and I've written a couple follow up drabbles to this one, so i'm officially making this a series of drabbles. Hope you enjoy :)
1. you've been lonely too long

Hayley paced back and forth outside the door of the old forgotten room at the Abattoir. The room had large intimidating doors and was hidden away in one of the most secret places of the house. Hayley had lived at the compound for almost 3 years and didn't even know the room existed. Klaus had almost forgotten about it himself but memories of the ancient room came flooding back quickly as he pondered what would be the perfect location for what they were about to do.

Hayley didn't know why she was so nervous. She would venture to say that she even had butterflies in her stomach but she knew the culprit of that sensation was something else entirely. She nervously checked the mirror every five minutes to make sure her hair and makeup was perfect. She changed her jewelry 7 times thinking that every set wasn't the right one for the occasion. She questioned if Klaus would find her beautiful in her dress in her condition. As the minutes ticked off the clock nothing felt perfect to Hayley, she questioned everything, everything except one thing. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that the journey that she was about to embark on was exactly what she wanted. It's what she wanted the moment she realized she loved him, it's what she wanted right now as she paced on the other side of the doors he waited behind, and she knew that this was what she would want for all Eternity.

Hayley and Klaus had experienced their fair share of ups and downs but there was nothing else that could possibly make them happier other than each other and the family they built together. They haven't been a family for a very long time but it's what they both searched for the majority of their lives and it's what they accidentally found with each other. That's why when Klaus pulled her close to him one night in bed after they had made love and whispered those two words into her ear she didn't even have to think before responding, she merely kissed him and said okay. She wanted to spend an eternity with Klaus and he wanted to spend an eternity with her and that's all they both needed.

A swift kick in the stomach broke her from her memory of the night Klaus asked her to marry him. "Someone is just as excited about me marrying your father as I am." She said talking to the very active child that she was currently carrying. Hayley had found out she was pregnant again 2 months after Klaus asked her to marry him. They were apprehensive about having a second child after everything they survived while Hayley was pregnant with Hope, especially so soon after her birth since she was only two years old now, but eventually those fears disappeared. Now as Hayley entered her 5th month of pregnancy they were both excited about expanding their family and making all four of them an official family.

The clock in the halfway rang signaling that it was now midnight and time for her to enter the grand doors to meet Klaus and become his wife. She took a deep breath, rubbing her hand across her belly to calm her kicking child, and finally opened the door.

She gasped and tears immediately welled up in her eyes when she saw what waited for her. The room was lit only with what looked like 1000 candles. There were large candelabras everywhere and the room glowed a beautiful bronze color. Beautiful flowers filled the room. The floor was covered in beautiful red and white rose petals. The only part of the ground she could see was where the isle was. There were high ceilings and intricate crown molding throughout the room and beautiful paintings adorned the was absolutely breathtaking. The room must have been where he housed his artwork and his art collection. One in particular caught her eye as she continued to scan the room. Right at the end of the aisle was the painting she connected with a long time ago. The painting that gave her a glimpse into Klaus's soul and opened her eyes to how much his reflected hers. As she saw it and Klaus standing besides it with Hope at his side in a beautiful white dress and headband tears fell down her cheeks. His eyes met hers and they both nervously smiled at each other.

Klaus was left speechless by Hayley's beauty. She was glowing as loose curls framed her face. Her dress had a simple silhouette but it draped over her body and her growing baby bump perfectly. She wore a beaded headed band to compliment the dress and to give her look a little more glam. Klaus watched the woman he was about to marry stand at the other end of the aisle marvel at her surroundings and cry as she saw his face and it melted his heart. He never thought that he would ever elicit that type of response from anyone until Hayley came storming into his life. He too was nervous about what he was about to do but it was at that moment that it all disappeared and he knew that everything was perfect. The setting couldn't be any more perfect for them. The woman was perfect. His life was as close to perfect as it had ever been and would probably ever be.

Klaus held Hope's hand a little tighter as Hayley finally started to make her way down the aisle of the room. There was no one else present except the officiate, a compelled photographer, and a violinist compelled to play one of his favorite classical pieces that made him think of Hayley. Klaus and Hayley had decided to make their wedding an extremely private function much to a lot of people's dismay. Rebekah and Elijah felt that they should be present since it's not everyday a member of the original family get's married and none of them ever thought it would be Klaus to do so. Marcel and Davina also felt like they should be at the nuptials and the wolves felt that they should make this official commitment to each other in front of their packs and family and friends since it did have implications for all the wolves. If it was up to all of them their wedding would have been the biggest celebration New Orleans had ever seen but Klaus and Hayley knew that wasn't them. They weren't the kinda people who let a lot of people in and they weren't big on pomp and circumstance during these kinda moments. Hayley also didn't see herself as the kinda girl to put on a big fancy dress and walk down the aisle with hundreds of admirers. They had grown to really love the fact that they were both castoffs, it was just the two of them and it bonded them during a very difficult time and from that bond their love formed and they created a unique family that was all their own and no one else's. That's why they decided to have their wedding in secret with just them and their daughter. Rebekah was gone for the weekend and Elijah was off handling some business for the next few days so the perfect opportunity presented itself and they took it.

Hayley took careful steps towards Klaus and the closer she got to him the more the felt his control over his emotion slip. When she finally made her way to the end of the aisle she smiled at him and wiped the tears that had streaked her cheeks. They both just stared at each other in silence as Hope stood besides them fidgeting with the bow on her dress. Klaus and Hayley were both in awe of the person they were about to marry.

"Are the both of you ready to proceed?" asked the officiate.

Klaus and Hayley both looked at each other and gave one more smile. "Yes we are ready" Klaus answered. He reached down for Hope and grabbed her hand. Hayley grabbed her other hand and they all turned and faced the officiate.

"You have come here tonight as you Klaus Mikaelson and you Hayley Marshall commit yourselves to one another for all eternity. There is no greater treasure to find in this world than love and tonight you celebrate that love and commit to never letting it fade for as long as you both live." He began.

"As you stand here tonight you dedicate yourselves to building a family with one another, a family not without it's own trials but with a love that can overcome even the greatest of trials. It is not something that is done lightly and I assume that since you are both here right now you have separately agreed that this commitment is a journey you wish to embark on with the person…well people…whose hand you hold"

Hayley looked at Klaus and Hope out of the side of her eye and let out a small chuckle as the officiate corrected his words to subtly include Hope.

"Please join hands as you exchange your personal vows"

They both let go of Hope's hand and Hayley handed her small bouquet of flowers to her to play with while they joined hands. Hayley looked Klaus deep in the eyes and took a deep breath, holding back tears, before she began her vows.

"Almost 3 years ago I was just a girl, a lost girl searching for something that was missing all my life. That journey led me to a lot of places where I met a lot of people and went through a lot of things. I never thought that I would end up here with you that day I met you but there isn't a single part of the journey I wouldn't take again if it meant that I would end up right where I am right now. We didn't plan this life but it's the best thing to ever happen to me because i've found a happiness that I didn't think was possible for someone like me, with my past, but it's all possible because of you, and Hope, and our new child who will be here soon. With you I've found something I've searched for all my life, a family, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

As Hayley bore her soul to Klaus and looked at how her words affected him the gravity of her emotions started to overwhelm her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she continued.

"I love you Klaus." She said, voice cracking and hands shaking. "I love every part of you, every scar, every layer. I love it all and I…I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, with you and our children. You are more than just the original hybrid to me, you are the family I've always wanted, you are my alpha, my friend, the perfect father to our children, my protector, and most of all the love of my life."

Klaus took in Hayley's words and tried his best to keep it together but hearing her call him the love of her life, hearing her call him her alpha and perfect father of her children made his heart explode with happiness and love. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gripped her hands tighter and got lost in her eyes. He picked up one of her hands and gently kissed it while a single tear escaped and went running down his cheek.

Hayley collected herself and continued her vows. "On this day, I promise to love you always, to be loyal to you and only you. I promise to stand at your side through the good days and the bad and build a life with you and our family. Tonight I promise to be your wife, your friend, and your lover. I promise to be the woman you can come home to every night and know without any doubt that I love you and there is nothing in the world that could tear me away from you. I promise to be the woman you never have to hide from, who will never deny you love and affection and who will love you unconditionally. I promise to always fight at your side for you and this family. I love you with all of my heart Klaus and I will love you forever as your wife."

As Hayley completed her vows she gave Klaus a tender smile and let his hand go to wipe a way the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks. Klaus smiled back at her and grabbed her hand again when she was done. He nervously lowered his head and took a deep breath preparing to say his vows to Hayley. The officiate gave him his cue to speak but he froze and couldn't find any words to say as he looked on at Hayley who waited with tears already welling up in her eyes again. He had never ever in all of his 1000 years been in this kinda position where he basically emptied his heart out to a woman he loved and who loved him in return and made a promise of a future together with her. The gravity of the commitment and terror of being that vulnerable caused him to clam up. His palms got sweaty and he couldn't speak.

" are you okay?"

"Uhhh yes I uhhh…I uhhh I'm fine I just…" It was all he could mange to get out as his eyes fixated on Hayley and how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown, and how happy she looked to be standing there becoming his wife. Everything about her in that moment entranced him, from the way her hair fell perfectly to frame her face, the way her skin glowed from the pregnancy, the way her dress draped her body and how the delicate fabric clung to her swollen belly, how her lips were the perfect shade of pink, how her makeup brought out her beautiful eyes, even how her necklace draped in her neck perfectly. She looked exquisite to him and for a split second he felt as if he was in a dream because surely someone like him was unworthy of such a woman. It was in that moment that he realized that he was really marrying his little wolf, the love of his life that he never thought he would ever find. At that moment of realization his nervousness disappeared and was replaced with astonishment and joy.

"You can proceed with your vows whenever you are ready Mr. Mikaelson." The officiate said, breaking him from his thoughts finally.

Klaus took Hayley's hand and kissed that back of it lightly before starting.

"Hayley…I have lived on this earth for over 1000 years. I've experienced almost everything known to man. I've traveled the world; I've met millions of people. I've experienced almost every human, and non-human emotion possible. By the time I met you in Mystic Falls I had lived several lives and experienced things most people could only dream about, only there were two things missing in my life then, two very important things. I was completely and utterly alone and I had never experienced the thing that most people spend their entire short lifetime searching for and craving, love. It is not an great exaggeration when I say that I have never known love, real love, until our daughter was born and I have never loved a woman, in all my years, until you came storming into my life. Hayley you are my first love, my greatest love, and my only love. Through loving you and our daughter I have learned the true meaning of love and family."

"I have felt alone in this world for as long as I can remember." He continued. " I have never felt understood or loved or accepted for who I truly am, that is until I met you. You have given me the greatest two gifts one can receive during a lifetime, love and family."

Klaus began to clam up again as he watched the tears streak Hayley's cheeks. He nervously put his head down again, unable to look her in the eyes because his feelings were overwhelming him and if he did he would be unable to speak again.

"With you and Hope my life has meaning again. I no longer have to be sentenced to the bleak and miserable life those who wished to see me ruined left me to. Now I have the things I have searched for my entire life, a family who loves me and sees me, a family who wants me. That's why I have this painting here as we make this commitment to each other, because that night I knew that you truly saw me in a way no one else possibly could or ever cared to. I knew that night that I could love you Hayley even if I had no intention of doing so at that moment and although our journey from that moment to this moment has been completely unexpected and quite tumultuous I want you to know that I indeed love you Hayley, unconditionally, and with every fiber of my immortal being. There is no other woman walking this earth at this present moment, in the past, nor in the future who will ever be more perfect for me and there are no other experiences in my past that could possibly surpass the happiness and satisfaction that I have felt in this short time with you and our family, the family that we created together, that is all our own, and everything we've both ever wanted."

He squeezed her hand a little bit harder and finally found the nerve to look her in the eyes again. He took another deep breath, this time closing his eyes briefly and when he opened them he let a smile from across his face and another tear escape his eyes.

"Hayley Marshall you are strong and stubborn, and cunning, and fearless but above all you are perfect. Your qualities and your beauty are more exquisite and rare that even the world's rarest jewel. You are a queen, my queen, my little wolf, and tonight I promise to be more than just your last love, I promise to be your husband, your partner, your lover, for all eternity. I promise to protect you always, to love you unconditionally. I can't promise to be perfect, or even close to perfect but I promise to try to be the best man that I can be. I promise to never abandon you, no matter how difficult or terrifying things may get. I promise to continue to build this city and a home for you and our two daughters. I promise to cherish you and our littlest wolves every day and to never let a day go by where you don't know how much I love you and our family. Tonight, as I stand here I promise to never love another for all my days. This is my promise to you, and this shall always be my promise to you just as sure as I walk this earth."

Hayley mouthed I love you as she wiped tears from her eyes again. Klaus responded by cracking a small nervous smile while lowering his head once again.

The officiate gave them a few moments to pull themselves together after their heartfelt vows before moving on to the next part of the ceremony. "Now we will have the rings."

They had both decided to pick out each other's wedding rings instead of getting a matching set. They felt it would be more meaningful and personal that way and if they were going to be wearing these rings forever they wanted them to remind them of their love and commitment to each other every time they saw it. They looked down at Hope who held a cute little bag clasped around her wrist that held their rings.

"Hope, sweetheart would you mind giving mommy and daddy that special bag we told you about?" Hayley asked Hope.

Hope, who was now sitting on the floor pulling apart the roses that once made up Hayley's bouquet, shook her head yes and gleefully raised her arm up to them so that they could untie the bag and retrieve the rings. Klaus bent down and got the rings, gently placing a kiss or Hope's forehead before standing up again and facing Hayley. He handed her the box holding the ring she had picked out for him and clutched the tiny box that housed his ring for her tightly in his hand.

"Mr. Mikaelson informed me that you two have also written your own words to say as you exchange rings together. It us customary for the groom to go first so Mr. Mikaelson, whenever you are ready you may begin."

Klaus slowly opened the box finally revealing the beautiful ring he had fashioned for her. Hayley gasped when she saw it and covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled up in her eyes again. The focal point of the ring was a deep purple gemstone. Its color was unlike any purple she had ever seen before. She had no idea what kind of gemstone it was but it was breathtakingly beautiful. The stone was flanked on both sides by two other beautiful stones and all three stones were set in a bed of diamond like stones that weaved an intricate pattern down to the band. The band that held the ring looked like it was made of white gold and it was covered in more diamond like gems. Her reaction to the ring sent a smile to Klaus's face. He wanted the ring to be perfect for her. She never got an engagement ring since his proposal wasn't planned in advance.

He was laying in bed with her naked body pressed against his one night and as he admired the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed and they way her hair fell across her bare back and shoulders, it suddenly hit him. Hayley was it for him, she was his match, his perfect companion, and the only woman he wanted to spend eternity with. He could barely even wrap his mind around the words before they slipped out of his mouth. "Marry me" was all he whispered. His proposal was completely impulsive but it felt right and the fact that Hayley said okay without even the slightest hesitation confirmed that feeling. After the impromptu engagement he tried to take her ring shopping but Hayley insisted that she didn't need some big fancy diamond ring. Still he never felt right not giving her something special to represent the love he holds for her and the commitment he was willing to make for her. That's why he took special care when picking out the gemstones for her ring and designing the setting. Throughout the entire process he couldn't wait for her to see it and for the day he would slide it on her finger and now that moment was here and it was every bit of magical as he imagined.

"I think I might need that hand little wolf" Klaus quipped as Hayley still stood shocked at the ring that Klaus held in his hand. She slowly brought her hand from her mouth and Klaus gently held it in his hand, lightly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Before I actually give you the ring I would like to tell you a little bit about it. You see Hayley every ring I looked at around here didn't seem to suit you. I had actually almost given up until I remembered learning about these two incredibly rare gemstones, it was then that I knew exactly what I wanted you to have as a symbol and reminder of my love and commitment to you. This large purple stone here is a tanzanite, it's incredibly rare and can experience dramatic shifts in color and it reacts dramatically to certain types of light. I thought that property was fitting considering our nature. These two smaller stones here are colorless Taaffeite stones, they are also incredibly rare and I felt they fit your beauty, which is rare and unlike any I've ever encountered before, much like how this particular stone resembles a diamond but it's much more rare and brilliant than it's common counterpart."

"Klaus it's beautiful, I…I don't know what to-"

"Shhhh, you don't have to say anything love."

Hayley nodded her head. It was a good thing she wore waterproof mascara tonight she thought to herself. Klaus cleared his throat and placed the ring at Hayley's fingertip before looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"With this ring, I promise to be your husband until the end of time, your lover for all eternity, your protector as long as I live, and your friend as long as I breathe. With this ring I give all of my love to you, fully and completely, forever and always." He said before slowly sliding the ring onto Hayley's finger. Hayley stretched her fingers out to admire the ring that was now on gracing her finger. It looked even more beautiful against her skin. She admired it for a while, looking up ever few seconds to smile at Klaus before reaching for the box that held Klaus's ring.

"Well I don't have a fancy explanation for the ring I chose for you since I don't have a thousand years of knowledge but I picked this black gold and black diamond band for you because well, first I just could not picture you with one of those cheesy generic gold bands most guys wear and because this one just said strong and powerful when I saw it which are two things that come to mind when I think of you. There's also something a little twisted about it that I liked." She playfully smiled at him and Klaus smirked in return. The officiate looked on in confusion since he didn't think twisted was really a compliment and it was definitely not something that would be brought up at a wedding ceremony.

"You have excellent tastes sweetheart, I'm relieved since I don't think I could have married you otherwise" He said with a devilish grin. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so since I'm redecorating the compound after this wedding." That quickly made Klaus's grin disappear which caused Hayley to let out a light laugh. "As I was saying…" Hayley started.

"With this ring I promise to be your wife until the end of time, your lover for all eternity, your protector as long as I live, and your friend as long as I breathe. With this ring I give all of my love to you, fully and completely, forever and always" She recited as she slipped the ring onto Klaus's finger.

Their wedding was almost over, they were basically Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson already and they could both feel the excitement bubbling up to the surface. Hayley nervously played in her hair and Klaus rubbed the back of his neck as they both realized just how close to official this all was, it was almost overwhelming for both of them.

"Now that you have exchanged vows and rings we will move on to the final part of the ceremony. Follow me please."

Klaus reached down to help Hope stand to her feet. Hayley grabbed her hand and the three of them followed the officiate to a table farther back in the room that was covered in roses and had three candles on it, two smaller candles and one larger candle in the middle. One small candle had an H on it and the other had a K. The middle large candle had the letter M on it.

"Would you both please light your individual candles then hold hands."

They both lit their candles then held hands just as the officiate asked.

"Repeat these words after me…."

"Tonight we are forever joined as husband and wife. Tonight we become one, one beating heart, one mind, one soul, for as long as we both shall live, " they recited.

"Now take your candles and light the large one in the middle, the new flame symbolizes the start of your new joint life. Blow out the old one to symbolize the end of your old individual lives."

Klaus and Hayley each picked up their candles. They glanced at each other before lighting the large candle with the M on it and blew out their small candles. They stood in front of the table with the single lit candle and joined hands one last time. Hope began to get anxious so she latched on to her father's leg. Klaus thought it was fitting to have her latched on to him that way right as he and Hayley were finally about to be pronounced husband and wife. It was his love for her that allowed him to open up to the love he has with Hayley. She latched on to his heart the moment he heard her little heart beat and that made him latch on to her mother's heart. Hayley smiled at the sight. Klaus and Hope and their unborn daughter have brought her such immense joy she almost at times she felt it was too good to be true. "This is really my family," she thought to herself.

"Klaus and Hayley, you have both stood here tonight and exchanged sacred vows to unite yourselves in matrimony. I hope you always remember the words you have said to each other here as you continue your lives together. Without further adieu…by the power vested in me my the state of Louisiana I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Klaus quickly pulled Hayley close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Woah careful Klaus, baby on board remember" Hayley Joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled before crashing his lips into hers. He kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her back gently pulling her even closer to him. Hayley closed her eyes and a single tear streaked her face as she savored Klaus's lips on hers. She wasn't just kissing Klaus, she was now kissing her husband. They finally pulled away from each other and Klaus rested his head on Hayley's forehead. He was about to whisper something to Hayley when he felt a light tap on his leg. He looked down and saw Hope's worried eyes staring back up at them. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Daddy why mommy cry?" The two year old was on the verge of tears as she looked up at her parents.

Klaus bent down and picked her up to comfort her. "Your mother is okay Hope no need to get upset sweetheart, I promise" He said to her as she put her head on his shoulder. Hayley leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "Mommy is crying because she's happy baby girl, she's really really happy."

The smile on Hayley's face made her calm down and she smiled back at her mother. "Okay mommy"

Klaus laughed and watched Hayley tuck Hope's hair behind her ears. He lightly kissed Hope on her forehead and smiled at his three girls, his family, feeling a sense of peace come over him that he's never felt before. "This is really my family," he thought to himself.

* * *

Hayley laid in bed lost in thought as she recalled the night she and Klaus got married. She felt his skin suddenly come into contact with her naked back. The sensation elicited a smile from her.

"Everything okay sweetheart? You seem to be lost in thought" he said as he trailed kisses along her shoulder blade and up her neck.

Hayley didn't' answer right away. She turned around and cupped Klaus's face with her palm, smiling at him as he ran his hand across her growing stomach.

"It's not the baby is it? Her heartbeat tells me she's strong as ever, I hope she isn't causing you too much discomfort, especially during our extremely pleasurable extracurricular activities."

"No it's not the baby, I'm fine"

"You don't appear fine love."

"Klaus trust me, everything is perfect" She said before she kissed his chest and nuzzled her head into it.

"I was thinking about our wedding, it was better than I dreamed it would be." Hayley extended her hand and admired her beautiful ring; she had been doing that a lot since he put it on her finger.

"Ahh the wedding. I quite enjoyed it myself; especially since it was there I coined a new name for you. It doesn't have quite the ring of little wolf but it's my favorite to date."

"And what name might that be?" Hayley questioned.

Klaus leaned over her so that he could look her in the eyes smiling. "Mrs. Mikaelson"

"I might like that name a little," She teased.

"Just a little?"

"Maybe more than a little…I might actually love it."

He stared down at her as he also recalled that night. He didn't think it was possible for her to be more stunning than she was that night, but as he held her in his arms with her hair wild and her face bare and her skin sweaty he reconsidered that thought. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot as he fell more in love with her everyday. "And I might actually love you" he said.

"Just might?" She teased again, playfully peering at him from under her eyelashes

"I love you Hayley Mikaelson" He said as he leaned down and tenderly placed his lips on hers.

"Could you say that one more time, I like the way it sounded on your lips."

"I…" He said returning his lips to her shoulder. "Love….you…" His lips were now ticking her neck. "Hayley Mikaelson" He said finally reaching her lips again. Before he could kiss her she grabbed his face and held it in her hands.

"And I love you Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus came crashing down on top of her. He kissed her hungrily and passionately and before they knew it their bodies were completely entangled in one other's as they sunk down into their bed. They truly were one. Forever and always.

* * *

_**AN: so this was written for klayley week on tumblr (you can follow me at hopepeacelovejoymikaelson) but I didn't finish it in time. I still wanted to finish it so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy my take on what a klayley wedding would be like. I also wanted to point out that the candle lighting thing is something done at weddings a lot where i'm from. It's called a unity candle ceremony. I thought it was fitting for klaus and hayley because I see them as too people full of fire who've burned away all alone until they met each other. In this one shot they decided to burn together, as one, hence the unity candle. Drop me a review and let me know what you think about it! :)**_


	2. wedding night blues

"So how are we going to tell them?"

Hayley played with Klaus's fingers while she laid in his arms. They were both tangled up in the sheets, both on a high after making love for the first time since becoming one. She smiled as she stared at her ring and quizzed Klaus about what their plan would be once they came out of their bubble.

"Tell who love?"

"Everyone, you know, like Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, my family….we're gonna have to tell everyone we got married eventually you know."

Klaus frowned. He didn't feel like thinking about dealing with his family, especially his sister who he knew would be livid that he and Hayley had gotten married in secret. Not to mention Hayley's family would be pretty upset given how Hayley is pretty much royalty to them. Her marriage to him was a big deal in the werewolf world. He preferred to just lay in bed with Hayley wrapped in his arms for the short time they have alone thinking about how lucky he is to have her and his two daughters.

"How about we discuss this at a later time sweetheart" He answered, kissing her gently on her neck hoping to distract her.

Hayley giggled when he felt his smooth lips on her skin. "I know what you're trying to do Klaus and it won't work."

Klaus continued to kiss at her neck despite her seeing straight through his actions. "And what might that be love?" He whispered in her ear as he brought his lips lower to her shoulder. "Tell me what am I trying to do" He teased.

"You're trying to distract me so you don't have to answer my question." Hayley sat up and pushed Klaus off of her eliciting a frustrated grunt from him.

"I'm serious Klaus." He sighed, they had only been married for a few hours and she was already nagging him about something he didn't' want to do.

"I know that you are serious, and I have every intention of discussing how to tell our extremely volatile families about our nuptials, I would just prefer not to do it now. Why discuss such matters when I can make love to my fetching wife instead."He grabbed her hand to pull her back close to him, which caused Hayley to roll her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, it was pretty hard for her to resist that devilish smile of his.

"well aren't you the romantic Klaus" she teased.

"Well I felt I had many charms but I-"

"Oh don't you dare even try that line on me right now." Hayley said laughing.

"It was worth a shot." He smirked.

"well I hate to crush your plans Klaus but I'm tired so even if you had managed to charm me into forgetting about my question we still weren't having sex again, I'm pregnant remember, and it's been a long day."

"Well who am I to argue with that little wolf, we can do whatever you want."

"I'm glad you said that because I want to host a dinner party tomorrow for our families to tell them we got married."

"Why do we have to make it a big deal, they can find out on their own, perhaps my sister can notice your ring one afternoon or I could accidentally call you wife in front of Elijah. We don't have to make a fuss about it."

Klaus's insistence that they not tell their families right away was beginning to infuriate her, maybe it was the hormones making her a little more on edge than she would usually be but she didn't have the patience for his avoidance anymore. She grabbed her robe and got out of bed.

"Is there a reason you don't want to tell our families Klaus?"

"No of course not. I just don't like making a fuss."

"Are you ashamed they won't think of you as the big bad hybrid anymore because you settled down?How on earth can anyone tremble in fear at the almighty Original hybrid with a wife and children. Are you ashamed to be married to me Klaus is that it?"

"Hayley calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. It's okay for me to parade around this house as the woman who gave birth to your child and is soon to do it again, but it's a crime for me to want to do the same thing as your wife."

"You are getting upset over nothing Hayley. I simply do not wish to talk about it tonight. I wanted to enjoy our one night alone, technically this should be our honeymoon, but you just have to ruin it with another one of your ridiculous moods."

"So now you're calling me ridiculous? Well that's a great thing to say to a pregnant hormonal woman on her honeymoon. You're such a fucking romantic Klaus."

Klaus was sinking and he was sinking fast. He knew once Hayley got up and started pacing around the room with her hand on her back that there was no way he was getting out of this argument unscathed. Hayley in a mood was already a lot of handle, pregnant Hayley in a mood was too much for even him. If he didn't calm her down fast their whole night would go up in flames. He knew he would have to thread carefully no matter how badly he wanted to tell her that her behavior was completely unnecessary.

"Hayley listen, I simply meant that I wanted our night to be peaceful, you really shouldn't get too worked up love, stress is not healthy for our child." He tried to walk closer to her but when he saw her glare at him from across the room he figured it was best of he gave her space. "Please just relax we can talk about whatever you want to talk about."

"Save it Klaus.I've been pregnant before I know what's healthy and what isn't. And stop telling me to relax. I don't want to relax. I want to know why you would chose our wedding night to be such a dick." Klaus put his head down in exasperation.

"You want a dinner party fine Hayley, you can invite the whole of New Orleans for all I care, make sure the major gets an invite while you are at it, wouldn't want you to think I'm hiding my wife from the city's most important officials now would we."

If looks could kill an immortal hybrid the glare Hayley shot at klaus after his sarcastic remark would have done just that. Klaus returned her glare with one of his own. He didn't want to upset his new wife but he wasn't gonna just sit back and let Hayley walk all over him. "Well are you happy now Hayley? Can we go back to enjoying our night?"

"The only thing you're going to be enjoying tonight is that couch over there"

Before Klaus could protest Hayley stormed off into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Faint cries started to come from across the hall signaling that Hope was now awake. Klaus sat on the bed wishing he had a glass of scotch to drown out the frustration he was feeling.

"So you've not only managed to put a damper on our night, you've also awakened our child. This night couldn't possibly get any better love" He shouted at her through the closed door.

"And you're gonna go put her back to sleep." She shouted back in return. Klaus didn't bother to say anything in return. He left the room and walked across the hall to a crying Hope who he was sure would be better company than Hayley was right now.

When he reached Hope she was in her bed rubbing her eyes. Clearly her mother's antics had scared her and woken her up out of her sleep. He picked her up from out of her bed and patted her little back to soothe her. "Shhhh it's okay sweetheart you can go back to sleep now." She began to calm in his arms and eventually she fell asleep again. Klaus carefully tucked her into bed again and kissed her on her forehead before standing to leave the room. He started towards the door then stopped when he remembered that a very angry Hayley and a couch was waiting for him. As much as he wanted to go back to his bed he had no desire to deal with Hayley's foul mood, not tonight when they were supposed to be in high spirits, so Instead of leaving Hope's room he sat in the chair flushed against her bed and watched his daughter sleep.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Hayley's voice coming from the doorway. "Well don't you look comfortable."

"Keep your voice down love, we wouldn't want to wake the littlest wolf again now would we." Klaus shot her a weary glance.

Hayley gave him an apprehensive smile. She had time to calm down while she was in the bathroom. After sitting in her room alone for almost an hour she started to miss Klaus. After another 15 or so minutes of alone time she decided she would have to suck it up and go tell her husband to come back to bed despite her earlier outburst.

"Come back to bed Klaus, it's getting late."

"I didn't think I was welcome in our bed. I seem to recall you telling me during your little fit that the only thing I would be enjoying tonight was the couch."

"You don't have to remind me of what I said, I remember just fine, but your daughter didn't get that memo, see she really misses her dad and wants him to come to bed so she can sleep."

"Is that so?" He replied, giving her a sly smirk. He had every intention of returning to their quarters but he would get as much pleasure out of seeing Hayley squirm while she reneged on her earlier remarks as possible.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she was saying when she gave me a swift kick to the ribs a little while ago." Hayley rubbed her belly and playfully smiled at him. "So what do you say? come back to bed with us?"

"Who could say no to such an offer."

Klaus smiled and got up, giving Hope one last kiss on the forehead before leaving her room with Hayley. They went back to their room together and got in bed. Hayley snuggled up next to Klaus and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"You can have your dinner party tomorrow night Hayley, invite whoever you want and I will proudly announce our marriage to everyone." He said before pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not apologizing for earlier."

"I would never expect you to do such a thing."

Hayley laughed and nuzzled her head into his chest while he gently ran his fingertips up and down her belly. "Only married one day and you're already driving me mad little wolf"

"You wouldn't love me if I didn't"

"Ahh that is a very good point. How ever will I make it an eternity with you"

"I don't know really,guess we'll just have to figure that out along the way."

"I guess so" He said before gently kissing her goodnight.


	3. interruptions

**Klaus & Hayley + Kiss **

**AN: fluff, klayley family feels, takes place in the same universe as my Klayley wedding One Shot called You've Been Lonely Too Long (which you should read if you haven't already lol). **

* * *

It was a quiet night, one of the few Klaus and Hayley get these days. Hayley had just finished putting their 2 month old daughter to sleep and Klaus was just wrapping up telling their 3 year old her favorite bedtime story about knights in old England.

Their life had been a chaotic mess the past year. Within a year they went from co-parents of one to married parents of two. They went from wedded bliss to in over their heads after Hayley gave birth a few months after they promised to love each other for the entirety of their immortal lives. The changes were drastic and happened quickly and they still hadn't gotten the hang of it, but they were trying no matter how difficult things were and sometimes things got really difficult. Still Klaus was content with his life and so was Hayley. Neither would trade the joy they've experienced since welcoming Hope into the world with anything else.

Klaus smiled as he tucked a sleeping Hope into bed, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. He sighed and rubbed his face with his palms as he made his way to his quarters.

It had been a long day for him as well as for Hayley with faction business and caring for their two children and all he wanted to do was collapse in his bed besides her and savor this rare night of peace with her in his arms. Only a wrench was thrown into his plans when he reached the room and she was nowhere to be found. He thought for sure she would have been there after putting their daughter down but there was no Hayley in sight. He went to the room next door expecting to find her there in her favorite rocking chair but she wasn't there either. He thought about yelling out for her but if he woke Dianna and Hope up Hayley would stake him in his chest so instead he dejectedly made his way back into the room, content with seeing Hayley whenever she returned to their room. He removed his shirt, slipped into bed and grabbed a book hoping to drift off to sleep soon.

Hayley finally came back to the room 15 minutes later. Klaus looked up from his book when he heard the door knob turn and laughed when he saw Hayley trying to open the door while juggling two glasses of wine and a large bowl of cut strawberries.

"A little help here" she huffed as she nearly dropped the bowl on the ground.

Klaus returned his attention back to his book. "You seem to have it all under control love." He said smirking.

He got up and took the two glasses from her hands while Hayley put the bowl down on the bed and took off her robe. She slipped into bed with him. He handed her the two glasses once she was settled. "I was looking all over for you little wolf…"

"Why? Did you have trouble with Hope? Do I need to go check on her?"

Klaus let out a playful laugh "No she's fine, sound asleep as we speak actually. I was expecting to see you when I returned that's all."

Hayley smiled. "I was in the kitchen. I thought we could use these after the day we've had." She said as she handed him one if the two wine glasses. "I cracked open the bottle you drank our wedding night. Now I can't actually enjoy it with you."

Hayley lifted her glass up in the air as if to toast before taking a large gulp. "To peace" she said.

"And quiet" Klaus interjected quickly after.

Hayley snuggled up to Klaus, who had since abandoned his book, with her glass and her bowl of fruit. He put one arm around her as they sat in bed enjoying the peaceful time alone. Neither wanted to talk about werewolves or witches nor their children so they sat in relative silence, content with just being there with each other.

Hayley finally finished her glass and reached over to put it back on the nightstand. When she tried to lie back down she was intercepted by Klaus, who quickly grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her back close into his chest and removed her hair from her neck so he could have access to her smooth skin. Hayley smiled as she felt his nose against her neck and as she heard him breathe her in. She reached a hand back and tickled the stubble on his face before intertwining her fingers with his hair. She could feel Klaus start to nibble on her neck.

"What are you up to Klaus" she questioned.

"Nothing" he said brushing her upper thigh with his hand.

"You're a terrible liar."

"That's only true when you actually think I'm lying."

"And you're lying right now, making it true."

"Fine… I'm trying to do what I wanted to do when I first entered our room expecting to find you, only to be sorely disappointed when I found you were not here."

"Klaus I know It's been over six weeks but I'm too tired right now."

"Nonsense love you don't get tired you're a hybrid remember?"

Hayley turned her body around to face him. "I know but I'm still tired, can't you just wait, why do you have to ruin a good night with this."

"Who said anything about sex?" He asked.

"You did…you said—"

"Hayley shut up and turn around" he said cutting her off.

Hayley paused and looked at his suspiciously. She didn't know whether to obey or get angry and kick him out of bed.

He gave her a soft smile. "Just do it please."

She decided she didn't want a fight so she obeyed and turned around. She felt Klaus's hands travel up her back slowly.

"Klaus I meant what I said"

"Shhhh just relax little wolf" he said as he let his hands continue to travel up her back. He stopped when they finally reached their destination at her shoulders and gently caressed them.

"What I was trying to say, before you wrongfully accused me of seducing you and trying to have you against your will, was that all I wanted to do tonight was curl up in bed with my wife in my arms on a peaceful night after a tough day. My intentions were entirely pure sweetheart, not that I wouldn't mind more x rated activities of course."

Hayley sighed heavily and closed her eyes, choosing not to apologize to him. Instead she would just enjoy her massage and the fact that her husband wanted to hold her close after a long day. They may have been together for over 3 years now but Klaus still managed to make her feel more loved and wanted as each day passed by.

"That feels great," she moaned as he continued to massage her stiff shoulders. He simply continued, giving her a light peck on her back right shoulder right above her crescent moon shaped birthmark. When he was done he collapsed onto the bed and pulled her close to his chest again.

"You know Hayley, you don't have to explain to me why you don't want to have sex with me. I'm perfectly content with waiting for whenever you are ready again, no matter the reason. Being with you, like this, is enough to sustain me until that time comes."

Hayley turned around to face him. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair. "I love you" she whispered, leaning in closer to him.

"I love you too little wolf."

Hayley wrapped her arms around him tighter, pulling him into a kiss. What started off as a tender kiss quickly turned passionate. Before they knew their tongues were dancing, their breathing was heavy and there was no space between them. Hayley sucked at Klaus's bottom lip before abruptly pulling away from him. "I want you Klaus…" she whispered.

"Are you sure? We can go to sleep of you want."

She gave him a seductive smirk as she wrapped her leg around his waist. She moved one of his hands to her waist, pushing up her nightgown, and placed the other between her legs. "Positive" she said nibbling at his ear. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He let them travel along her neck and collarbone as be pulled off her nightgown with the hand that was previously around her waist. Hayley panted and threw her head back with her eyes closed in pleasure as Klaus buried himself into her neck. She quickly discarded Klaus of his clothes. He got on top of her, both anxious to join with each other again. Klaus let out a moan as he finally entered her. Hayley panted and moan as they started to make love. That's when they heard the faintest knock on the door. Both stopped immediately when they heard it, knowing exactly who it was.

Klaus threw his head back in frustration as Hayley threw her hands up.

"I thought you said she was sound asleep." She whispered.

"She was" he snapped back.

"Maybe if we're really quiet she'll think we're asleep and go back to her room, then we can keep going" Hayley suggested. They both stayed completely quiet for a few seconds. They thought it may have worked but then they heard another knock on the door, this time It was a little harder and accompanied by a soft "mommy"

They sighed in unison and Hayley pushed Klaus off of her.

"I'll get it" Klaus said as He out his clothes back on. Hayley quickly put her gown and her robe back on as Klaus opened the door. Hope was standing there with her favorite green blanket in her hand on the verge of tears. "What's wrong sweetheart" Klaus asked looking down at her. "I had a bad dream. Monsters tried to get me, real monsters."

"Monsters, bloody monsters are what ruined my first chance at making love to Hayley in weeks" he thought to himself. He reached down and picked up Hope, who was now crying. "It's okay sweetheart. You're safe now." He said picking her up. He brought her into bed with him and Hayley. She quickly laid her head against her mother's stomach and griped her tight. "It's okay baby girl, mom and dad will never let the monsters hurt you. Okay." Hayley softly said to her.

"The next time you see a monster tell him your father will strike him down where he stands, he'll never bother you again." Klaus added.

"Promise daddy?" Hope asked.

"Of course, I'll strike down any monster that tries to harm you or your mother and sister. Always remember that sweetheart."

Hope smiled and made herself comfortable in her parent's bed. Hayley moved a few pillows around to accommodate her. Right on cue and as if they had magically exchanged lets Interrupt mommy and daddy's love making signals through the walls, they heard Dianna begin to cry.

Klaus buried his hands into his face in exasperation. Hayley looked at him. "Don't look at me, she's all yours."

Hayley rolled her eyes and threw off the covers. She picked Dianna up from the crib and brought her into the room. She slid back into bed and bounced the crying little girl up and down to comfort her, to no avail.

"Maybe the monsters scared her too mommy." Hope said with concerned eyes.

"Is that so? These monsters are very bold to frighten my two girls. I may have to call uncle Elijah or Aunt Rebekah for help. We will defeat them all for this won't we Hayley" Klaus joked. "Of course we will, no one messes with our girls, not even the scariest monsters in the world." Hayley laughed. Hope smiled and reached out to touch her little sisters small fingers.

"Shhh see baby, daddy and mommy will help us. We don't have to be afraid of the monsters." She rubbed her sisters hands to reassure her and infant quieted down.

Klaus and Hayley both looked at each other and smiled, their frustration now gone and replaced with nothing but joy watching their two girls bond. Once Diana went back to sleep she laid her in her in bed sleeper and put her next to a sleeping Hope in the middle of her and Klaus. Hayley smiled as she watch the three of them sleep. She walked over to Klaus's side of the bed and turned his face to hers, kissing him. She let the kiss linger for a few moments. "We'll pick up where we left off, I promise." She whispered. "Goodnight love" He replied.

Hayley laid her head down to finally go to sleep and just before she drifted off she felt a hand touch her waist. It was Klaus, holding all three of his girls close as they slept. She placed her hand on his and drifted off with a smile on her face. Despite the interruption it truly was a peaceful night.


	4. a day in the life (part 1)

**_AN: Part 1 of a three part drabble series in this universe, takes place 5 years after klaus and hayley get married. Enjoy :) _**

* * *

"Mom!"

Hayley took in a deep breathe as the familiar sound echoed through the house. It was Hope's voice of course. It was always Hope's voice. It seemed like her 8 year old was yelling out for her every 20 minutes for some completely unnecessary reason and when Hope wasn't calling her name her five year old was. Between her two kids, her and Klaus's werewolf family, and keeping Klaus on his leash,Hayley had her hands full. Her life was hectic and judging by the fatigue that was suddenly creeping up on her it was starting to wear her out.

Hayley ignored Hope's vice and and continued looking through the papers scattered across Klaus's study. They were renovation plans she and Klaus had drawn up. Not too long after she and Klaus got married they "acquired" some prime real estate in the quarter and made it into a series of town homes for their families. That was some years ago and it was time for some updates. Klaus had a lot on his plate so he pretty much let her have free reign over the project which Hayley initially met with a lot excitement, only now she didn't seem to have the energy to oversee the project. She didn't have the energy to do anything these days it seemed. As she continued to make notes of some of the changes she wanted made she head Hope yell for her again, she started to keep ignoring her only Hope's yell was followed by a loud cry. That voice was Diana's, when she heard crying it was always Diana. When she heard that she knew if she didn't get up and tend to her daughters her house would erupt into complete chaos so she buried her face in her hands and yawned before getting up to make her way to Hope's bedroom.

When she got there she found Hope sitting on her bed pouting, Diana on the floor in tears and Hope's acrylic paint set scattered across the floor. Hope was so focused on throwing darts at her sister with her eyes she didn't even notice Hayley standing in the doorway.

"What's going on in here" Hayley said firmly. She used her mom voice and she hated when she had to use her mom voice, it make her feel way older than she really was. Unfortunately of her, her rambunctious children forced her mom voice out of her more often that she appreciated. As soon as Hope heard her mom she started crying and yelling what happened at her.

"Mom Hope ruined my paint set! I told her not to touch it and she didn't listen, look at what she did it's all over!" Hope whined. Raising her voice made Diana cry even louder than she already was.

"Hope calm down, and stop yelling you're making your little sister upset"

"But mom! Dad gave that to me for my birthday, it was my favorite set and now I can't paint with it anymore, she ruined it."

Hayley paused for a moment, debating how she should handle her two crying children. Hope had the temper of her father, she was easily angered and difficult to handle once she was. She also had a flare for her father's dramatics which drove Hayley nuts. Diana on the hand was a sensitive child, something Hayley liked to attribute to Klaus as well, only she didn't tend to act out in anger like her sister, though she did have a penchant for mischief and typically exhibited generally sneaky behavior. Sometimes Hayley was proud her daughter inherited that quality from her, and other times it drove her up a wall, like now. She rolled her eyes as she watched her daughters put on a show. Hope was still complaining about the paint and Diana had finally found some nerve to stand up for herself against her older sister. Hayley had a throbbing headache and all she wanted to do was sleep, not break up a fight between her children. She massaged her temples with her fingertips wishing she could drown out their voices

"Leave me alone Hope I just wanted to paint!"

"You don't even know how to paint! "

"I do know how to paint!

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"It was still my paint and I told you not to touch it! Dad gave it to me not you! "

"So! stop yelling at me Hope!"

"I'll stop yelling when you stop being annoying"

"Alright that's enough out of both of you" Hayley finally interrupted.

"But mom" Hope pleaded

"No, that's enough Hope. I don't want to hear another word from you. and don't' roll your eyes at me either"

Now that she had both of her daughters silent she could resolve their conflict and get back to more important things like that nap she desperately needed.

"Diana come here."

The child wiped her tear stained cheeks and slowly approached her mother with guilty eyes. Hayley could tell she felt bad about what she had done, which made her soften her demenor towards her.

"Did your sister tell you not to touch her paint?"

Diana silently shook her head yes.

"So do you want to explain to me and her why you did it anyway?"

"I just wanted to paint something special for daddy mommy. Hope's paint better than mines, daddy only let me use the finger paints like I'm still a baby but I'm not a baby. I wanted to show him I can use the grown up paint too so he would get me some like Hope's"

"Okay sweetheart I understand that but you still went into Hope's things without her permission and you made a mess."

"I'm sorry mommy." Diana said before she wrapped her arms around Hayley's hips, pressing her face to her abdomen and letting her tears fall again. Hayley smoothed her hair from her face and hugged her close to comfort her.

"It's okay baby girl, I know you're sorry. I think your sister would like to know you're sorry too so why don't you go apologize to her."

The little girl let her arms fall from around her mom and slowly walked over to Hope's bed, playing with her hands nervously before she finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry I played with your paint and I'm sorry I made a mess, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Hope released her legs from the hold her arms had on them and sat up straight on her bed. She felt bad for yelling at her little sister. She stood up and rubbed the top of her sisters head. "Next time you can just ask me Diana, I would have helped you. I'm sorry for yelling."

"Okay" her little fragile voice whispered as she wrapped her arms around her big sister. Hope hugged her back and the two girls smiled at each other. Hayley smiled as she watched her two girls make up. Her first task was taken care of, figuring out what to do about the mess in Hope's room was her next order of business. She walked closer to Hope's bed and sat down as a wave of fatigue hit her. She yawned and rubbed the back of her head, closing her eyes hoping to gain some strength for her next task.

"Are you okay mom?" Hope asked, noticing her mother's weird behavior. Hayley opened her eyes to see both her daughters staring back at her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah mommy's fine, how about you two get started cleaning up that mess down there."

"Aww mom why do I have to help? Diana was the one who made it!"

"Because I said so"

"Why can't the maids to it?" hope whined.

Hope could be such a spoiled brat sometimes Hayley thought to herself. Her annoyance would Hope's complaining was starting to reach new heights and she could feel her mom voice coming on again. "Because it's Diana's mess and it's your room, now get to it, both of you." She said firmly pointing to both of her pouting daughters. The two girls huffed and pouted their way to the mess and started picking up the tubes of paint scattered all over the floor. Diana had made a complete mess of the carpet. Hayley silently observed them at work.

"Mom can we ask dad to get me another paint set?" Hope asked from a distance. "Ohhh me too mommy can I have one too! A grown up one!" Diana chimed in.

"We'll see what he has to say after I tell him we're gonna have to replace your carpet because of this mess." Hayley responded. She was amused by the identical frowns on their face that followed. "I can't promise anything but I'm sure your dad won't mind. You'll have a better shot if that mess if gone by the time he gets home though."

Hearing that made both girls decide to work harder, they really really wanted some new paint apparently. Hayley giggled at their enthusiasm to impress their father, if only they had that some zeal to not harass her all day. As she watched them finish up she assumed her work there was done so she got up to leave.

"Girls mommy's not feeling well so I'm going to lay down for a little while, finish cleaning up and get to your homework. Dinner should be in a couple hours, your dad will be back before then but your aunt Rebekah is down the hall if you need something, please behave yourselves and no more fighting, mommy really needs some rest okay?"

"Okay" Hope replied. "Feel better mommy" Diana said sympathetically.

She started out the door but right before she made it pass the threshold she was stopped by a voice, Hope's of course, it was always's Hope's.

"Wait one more thing before you go." She said.

"I'm all ears Hope."

"So I was at school today and there was a new girl in my class…when the teacher called my name in class during roll she made a face at me, so at recess I asked her why she made a face since I didn't do anything to her."

Of course Hope wouldn't take kindly to that slight offense, God forbid someone made a face at her. Hayley sighed to herself, she really was her father's daughter.

"and what did she say, you didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No, she said that she made the face because she heard her mom say one day that Mikaelsons know how to do magic and my last name is Mikaelson so she thought I was one of those weird people who could do magic."

Hayley froze when she heard the words Mikaelsons and magic. Hope knew a little bit about the supernatural but she didn't know what she herself and her sister were capable of. She and Klaus wanted their children to grow up as normal as possible, they would tell them both everything when the time was right and neither felt that the time was right yet. Out of the two Hope was the only one who knew that supernatural beings existed and that was only because Klaus had forgotten that she was home one afternoon when he brought a fresh meal back to the compound. The six year old found the drained body in her father's study when she was looking for a toy. Hayley was livid of course and Klaus had suggest that they compell her to forget, which made Hayley even angrier than she already was. Klaus appeased Hayley's desire to just tell her the truth about vampires and werewolves so that lead to a long talk with a very confused Hope. They didn't tell her all the details, just that vampires and werewolves are rare and special compared to most humans. They didn't tell her about witches, fearing that knowledge would peak her curiosity too much. They didn't want her exposed to that dangerous world yet even though she would be eventually. Diana on the other hand was completely ignorant to all things supernatural and they hoped to keep her that way for a while longer, or at least until Hope started dabbling in magic. Hayley didn't know what to say to her exactly, all she could think about was giving the mom of that little girl from Hope's school a nice slap across the face. Both Hope and Diana looked on waiting for her to answer.

"Can I do magic mom?" Hope asked.

"I wanna do magic too!" Diana squealed.

Hayley knew she had to say something before they both got out of hand and started asking too many questions.

"No one is doing magic, who even said magic was real?"

"Sarah at school said magic was real"

"Well Sarah needs to keep her fantasies to herself, her mom too" Hayley snapped back.

"oh oh is it like vampires!" Diana asked excited. Hope reached over and slapped her on her arm to shut her up.

"Ouch!" Diana whined. "That hurt!" Hope just gave her a death glare. She wasn't supposed to know about vampires and Hope knew she would get in trouble if her parents knew she had told her.

Hayley's heart sank when she heard that question. This conversation was going downhill fast. She stared at Hope,who pretend to not know where Diana would get an idea like that, angrily.

"There's no such thing as Vampires or Magic Diana."

The little girl tilted her head and looked at her mother confused. "but Hope said that uncle Elijah and auntie bex were vampires and that they were special."

Hope looked at Hayley, who was now scolding her with her eyes, guiltily. "Hope what is she talking about?"

"Nothing I didn't tell her that mom I swear!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't Diana shut up!

"You lie Hope, daddy said we're not posed to lie."

"Both of you quiet right now!" Hayley slightly yelled. She didn't like to raise her voice at her children but the serious nature of this argument and her aching body meant her anxiety was high, her temper was short and her patience was low, resulting in a much sterner attitude.

The girls stopped their argument when they heard their mom yell. She didn't do it often so when she did they knew she was serious and they were in trouble.

"Diana look at me…there is no such thing as vampires or magic. Hope told you a made up story about your aunt and uncle okay. Now I don't want to hear anymore talk about Vampires or magic or anything else like that do you understand me? That's goes for you too Hope"

"yes ma'am" they both whispered. They always called her ma'am when they were in trouble. It was another thing that Hayley hated, it made her feel old. She was fine with them calling her mom or mommy, Elijah and Klaus were the one who insisted that a Mikaelson couldn't come up without knowing formal English. Guilt washed over her as she watched her two remorseful daughters silently go back to cleaning up. She didn't want to lie to them but she couldn't tell them the truth, not yet at least and not without their father. She watched them for a little while longer and left, stopping on the way to her room to tell Rebekah to keep and eye on the girls for her. Relief washed over her when she finally reached her bed, she had been craving it all day and it was much needed after that conversation. She drifted off to sleep almost instantly once her head hit her plush pillow.

Hayley felt a cold hand gently rub her back as she laid in bed. The cold of the touch jarred her out of her sleep forcing her to turn over on her back to get a look at who was interrupting her much needed period of slumber. She already knew who it was of course, how could she not know his touch as many times as his fingers and his palms had left their mark on her skin. When she finally got her eyes open she saw his deep blue eyes staring at her, she expected to see a smile but she was met with a concerned frown instead.

"Welcome back love." he mumbled.

Hayley didn't know how long she had been asleep, however long it was it wasn't long enough since she still felt incredibly tired.

"Are you okay sweetheart, you look unwell" Klaus questioned as he ran his hand along her side and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"I think I'm okay, I just felt a little out of it today that's all. How long was I asleep?"

"According to Rebekah 4 hours"

"Four hours!" Hayley asked shocked. " That can't be right, no way I was asleep for four hours, I was supposed to be up by dinner."

"Well I'm just getting home but Rebekah told me that you went to sleep around 5 and it's now almost 9:30 so four hours seems to be pretty accurate."

"Crap, I didn't mean to sleep that long…the girls! I missed dinner."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, Rebekah made sure they completed their studies, they were also fed and now they are both tucked away in their beds in deep slumber. She said she didn't want to wake you since you seemed unwell and in much need of some sleep"

Hayley sighed in relief. She was afraid for a second that her children had been completely neglected for hours, their mother was sound asleep for hours and their father was out in the quarter doing God knows what.

"Remind me to thank her tomorrow. Where were you? I thought you would be home hours ago."

"I was" Klaus replied as he stood up and started to undress. He kicked off his shoes and started to remove his shirt before continuing. " I should have been back but there were some visiting werewolves in the city, Marcel and I ran into them at a bar"

"A bar? you were at a bar all this time, Klaus.."

.

"Before you attempt to give me my inevitable scolding you could at least grant me the privilege of finishing my story"

Hayley lifted her brows and perched her lips as if to say I'm waiting, signaling to Klaus that he was free to continue.

"As I was saying. Marcel and I had visited a bar in search of on of his vampire comrades who had some important information to update us on. While we were there some werewolves entered. I decided to stay to give them a warm welcome" He said the last part with a smirk on his face, indicating to Hayley that the welcome really wasn't that warm.

"Klaus what did you do"

Klaus looked at her with a fake shocked expression. He sat back on the bed next to her, removing his necklaces and his ring and placing them on their night stands.

"Nothing love, I just made sure they were aware that we do not tolerate trouble here and the consequences to those who do are worst than death. I think they got the message pretty clearly.

Hayley let out a light laugh, running her hand up and down his bare arm while she pulled her self closer to him. "I wouldn't expect any less from you Klaus, I'm glad they got the message" she said before leaning in to give him a slow kiss on the lips. When she tried to pull away he gabbed her arm and kept her in place giving her another lingering kiss. He had been gone almost the whole day and he missed her dearly while he was gone. It took him a while to get used to coming home to someone every night like this. Early on in their relationship he and Hayley argued a lot about his late nights away from her and the children. He was reluctant to change but he soon realized that coming home to Hayley and his two daughters every night was more satisfying than anything the quarter had to offer. After that he was almost incapable of being away from her a whole night. Hayley was pretty flexible, she understood that some nights he would be needed elsewhere but he hated going a whole day without seeing her infectious smile or her intoxicating eyes.

After he pulled away from her he stared into her eyes. Taking hands into his he interlocked his fingers with hers and brought them to his lips, placing gentle kisses on the her skin. "I hope you realized how much I missed you little wolf"

Hayley leaned in and gave him one more quick peck on the lips before answering him. "I missed you too" she whispered. "However, you couldn't have picked a worst day to stay gone all day."

'Why what happened? trouble with the girls? or was it the wolves again? How are the renovation plans coming along?"

"The renovations plans are, well they're kinda stalling but that's the least of our worries. We have a problem with the girls, a big problem." She said worriedly.

Klaus's face hardened and he looked at her with extreme concern behind his eyes. "What kind of problem Hayley"

"Well for starters Diana now knows about vampires…"

"How?"

"Hope, she told her that her uncle Elijah and auntie Bexs were vampires and that they were special."

Klaus threw his head back in frustration. He knew he should have compelled her to never tell anyone about vampires behind Hayley's back like he wanted to. He almost did it one time he was left alone at the house with her but Hayley's wrath if she ever found out was not something he wanted to incur.

"And that's not even the biggest problem…Hope asked me about magic today…"

When Klaus heard that he jumped up from the bed.

"How in the bloody hell does she know anything about magic!"

"Apparently one of her classmates overheard her bitch of a mom say that Mikaelsons can do magic one day. When she heard Hope's last name she made a face at her, of course Hope wouldn't be your daughter if she didn't seek out the reason behind the slight. When she confronted her she told her that she thought she was one of those weird mikaelsons who did magic. I really wish I could strangle that little girl's mom."

"Strangle, that woman deserves worse than that." Klaus was noe pacing in front of the bed, he was really upset that his daughter had been exposed to magic after he and Hayley had tried so hard to shield her from knowledge about that particular topic all these years. "I tell you, once I find out who this girl's family is they will all regret the day they ever heard a single thing about the Mikaelsons. Was that all Hope said"

" Unfortunately no, she actually asked me if she could do magic, and you know Diana pretty much wants to do anything Hope does so of course she asked if she could do magic as well. That's when she brought up vampires, Diana thought vampires did magic."

"What did you tell them?."

"I did what any great mother of two supernatural children would do and I lied my ass off Klaus. I told Diana there was no such thing as vampires and magic and that I didn't want to hear anymore talk about those kinda things ever again. I think Diana bought it but Hope…she's a smart little girl, she knows that if I would lie to Diana about vampires then I'm probably lying about magic as well."

"I'm pretty sure that Hope does know you lied , which will only lead to more questions, she's a very inquisitive child, sometimes too inquisitive."

"I know that which is why we need to figure out what we're gonna do. My heart sank to my knees when I heard her ask me that. Klaus I'm not ready for our children to be exposed to his world, they're too young." Hayley's voice started to crack at the end of her statement. Klaus could tell that the thought of her children not being innocent and ignorant on the matter was tearing her apart. She was almost on the verge of tears.

"I agree Hayley, they are too young, but we knew we wouldn't' be able to shelter them from it forever. Something like this was inevitable, though I do wish that we were actually the ones to mention all of this two them."

"Diana is only 5 years old, she doesn't need to know about vampires and werewolves and witches, 5 is too young to be corrupted. And Hope, well Hope already has a temper just imagine if she knew that she was really a powerful witch. She's too young to have to carry the burden of being a supernatural around with her."

Klaus walked to Hayley and pulled his emotional wife into his arms. "I know love, I know. All we can do now is control what they know. We can introduce things to them gradually, we control how much they know and when they get to know it. As long as we keep an eye on them they should be fine. I promise you."

"I know, I don't even know why I'm this upset about it really, like you said we already knew this day would come, I guess I didn't expect it to come so soon. I don't even know why I'm crying like this." She said before laying her head on his shoulder.

"It is okay Hayley, it's been a long day, and that is not something you should have had to deal with yet, especially not on your own and while you are unwell. We will figure this all out soon enough."

Hayley finally pulled away from him and plopped back down on the bed. " I'm still really tired. I'm just gonna go back to sleep and pretend my two daughters didn't ask me if they could do magic today." Hayley joked.

"Get some rest love, I will join you as soon as I take a shower." He said as he got up from the bed and started unbuckling his pants. He tossed them off and Hayley made herself comfortable in the bed. Klaus made is way into the bathroom but before he could close the door he heard Hayley yell something at him.

"Oh and one more thing!"

"Yes love" he shouted back at her.

"We're going to have to replace the carpet in Hope's room. Diana got into her acrylic paint set today and made a complete mess of the place."

"I bet Hope had quite the little fit about that." He said as he peeked his head from around the door frame.

"Oh you bet she did. We're going to have to buy her a new set, and Diana wants grown up paint, she made the mess trying to paint you something so she could prove to you that she could use the grown up paint instead of the finger paints, she insist that she's not a baby anymore" Hayley said laughing.

Klaus laughed at that as well. "I told her that I would show her how to use the grown up paint as she likes to call it, when she turned 6, she's such an impatient little thing."

"Hmm I can't imagine where she would get such a trait."

"He mother of course" Klaus quipped from the bathroom which caused Hayley to roll her eyes and laugh in amusement.

"I think now would be a good time to clear out one of those rooms to make them their own studio like we talked about a few weeks ago."

"Very well then, I'll have the room cleared and Hope's carpet replaced tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"No that's it"

"Well then rest little wolf, I shall meet you again in your dreams tonight"

"If only you were that lucky." Hayley replied before laying he head back down on her pillow and drifting off to sleep.


	5. a day in the life (part 2)

_**2 weeks after part 1….**_

"I've been hearing whispers that the witches have been having secret meetings." Marcel said as he took his glass of scotch in his hands and sat across from Klaus in his study.

"And what might these meetings be about Marcel?"

"I don't know but I think we need to keep a close eye on them, it's been a while since we had a witch uprising but the last one didn't end too well for any of them if you remember correctly" Marcel replied, referring to the unfortunate events that took place around the time of Hope's birth 8 years ago.

"You don't have to remind me Marcel, I know exactly the harm those witches are capable of. You would think they would have learned their lesson but instead they insist on being a pain in my arse"

"Yeah tell me about it Klaus. I just wanted you to know, you can handle it however you want to."

"We'll keep our ears to the streets and our eyes open, now is not the time to have witch business interrupting our peace, especially since my eldest daughter has taken quite and interest in magic these days."

"Really? Already? Isn't she young for magic?"

"Rebekah took a liking to it around the same age, our mother started introducing it to her around this time. She would let her watch her do spells and would even let her practice a little even though she didn't have the power to do anything at that age. So it's not out of the ordinary."

"I'm sure Hayley isn't too thrilled about that"

"Not in the least, she nearly had a heart attack when Hope told her a girl at her school said Mikaelsons know how to do magic and she's been walking around this house on edge ever since. She fluctuates between being extremely sad about it and irate. With her constant shift in moods if she hears there is witch business taking place again she might just go on a rampage, not that I would be totally against it." Klaus said with a devilish grin.

"Come on Klaus, who do you think you're talking to, we both know you would join her, relive the good old days, you two used to be Bonnie and Clyde, you're shenanigans with Hayley are legendary" Marcel said laughing. Klaus and Hayley may have calmed down a little as their children got older but Marcel knew that they still had it in them to go off the rails, they hadn't had a reason to in years but something like this would be the perfect excuse to get back into old habits.

Klaus bowed his head and grinned in a show of false modesty, he and Hayley did have quite a few savage moments together. One time a werewolf pack with an axe to grind with the crescents had attempted to kidnap Hope but Elijah intercepted the assailant and he met a swift end. In response Klaus and Hayley tracked down the entire pack and slaughtered them all in brutal fashion. The savage activity must have put Hayley in a spectacular mood because right after she made the last kill she jumped on Klaus and they made love in the middle of the bodies scattered in the middle on nowhere. Klaus let out a light chuckle as his mind took a quick trip down memory lane, that night was a particularly fond memory since about a month after their little rampage and romp among dead bodies Hayley told him she was pregnant again, nine months later she gave birth to Diana. Outside of the birth of their children and their wedding those were some of his fondest memories of him and Hayley, especially since they usually always ended in some form of intense love making like they did that night. Thankfully for them Hayley didn't get pregnant every time, they would have a football team worth of kids by now if she had.

"Hopefully things don't come to that Marcel, but if they do, I can't say I wouldn't enjoy partaking in a little questionable behavior with my wife, she is splendid at handling these sort of issues I must say." Just then he was reminded of more serious business. "That reminds me, I need to find out who the family of the little girl at Hope's school is, according to my daughter she's new to the school, I assume her family is as well. If they know about my family's history with magic they must be well connected in one of the factions. They also must be very well off since Hope attends the very best private school in the city."

"I don't know of any new supernatural families in the area, I'll have my guys dig around and see what they can find out."

"Thank you Marcellus. How about we go out for a drink, I could use-"

"You're not going anywhere Klaus." Hayley interrupted. Klaus turned around to see Hayley standing in the doorway looking extremely agitated.

"Ahh sweetheart, how lovely of you to join us." He said sarcastically. He turned back around to face Marcel, continuing what he was saying before Hayley interrupted him. "As I was saying, how about we go to that place on Canal, they have an excellent selection of bourbon."

"Klaus…did you not just hear me, you can't go."

"I heard you quite well love. I'm just choosing to ignore you and your incredibly foul mood." Hayley looked at Klaus like she could stake him in the chest. She was not in the mood for his games, especially not right now.

"Maybe I should go" Marcel said sensing the tension building in the room.

"Yes maybe you should, especially since Klaus and I have better things to do, like going to see why our daughter has been sent to the principal's office."

"What? Which one?" Klaus asked.

"Which one do you think Klaus?"

"What could Hope have gotten herself into this time?"

"That's what I was waken up from my much needed nap to find out. All they said was there was a problem and she's in the principal's office. We have to go up there right now."

"Well that's my cue to go, Hayley always a pleasure. Klaus, I'll get back to you if I find anything out about that family." Klaus gave Marcel a nod and threw his book on the table in frustration. Hayley's mood was already enough to drive him mad, the last thing he needed was behavioral problems from Hope.

"I'll be ready to go in 10 minutes." Hayley yelled to Klaus as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She was so frustrated that she had to wake up to go to Hope's school, though if she was honest she should have been up hours ago. She had basically slept the whole afternoon away. She couldn't help it though, she was just so tired, all the time, and on the off chance she wasn't tired she either didn't feel well or was very irritable. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed and grabbed her pants. Reluctantly she got dressed and prepared herself for whatever was coming next.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Mrs. Mikaelson thank you for coming here today." The principal said as she welcomed Klaus and Hayley into her office. Hope solemnly followed behind them and sat quietly in a chair in the corner.

"As you know we like our students to uphold the highest standards of academic and behavioral achievement, we pride ourselves on-"

"I'm sorry, we don't have all day to be here, neither do we care about your standards, cut to the chase and tell us why we've been called here please." Hayley snapped at the principal cutting her off. Klaus looked at Hayley out of the corner of his eyes, he was usually the one with the attitude in situations like this. "I agree with my wife here, get on with it, we have better things to attend to."

The principal looked on astonished at the hostility coming from Klaus and Hayley, she had dealt with her fair share of difficult parents over the years but these two seemed unlike any she's dealt with before, they were rude and there was something almost scary about them. She thought of her next words very carefully before continuing.

"Hope and another student got into a fight today during the student's free time. She and another student exchanged words then a physical altercation took place, the other student was left with injuries after Hope sent her flying several feet away from the location of the altercation."

"Are you telling us our daughter attacked some other child? That doesn't sound like something she would do." Klaus questioned. Hope may have had a temper and control issues but outright attacking others wasn't something she had done before. If she physically harmed someone it was usually in response to someone attacking her.

"Well I wouldn't say she attacked the student. According to the witnesses the other little girl hit Hope first."

"Then why is our daughter the only one in this office? Where are the other girl's parents?" Hayley asked.

"Zoey and her parents were here already, we've spoken to them about the incident."

When Hayley heard the name Zoey she turned around and shot Hope, who was crying, a glare, she already knew what this was probably about.

"So what happened to this Zoey, I would like to have a word with her parents myself, I would like to know why their daughter would dare put her hands on a Mikaelson."

A Mikaelson? The teacher thought to herself. What kind of family was this she said internally, they sounded like a mob family.

"Zoey will be home for a few days because of her injuries…the fight…well it wasn't very fair, Hope…this might sound crazy but Hope sent that little girl flying almost 10 feet away from her with just a punch. All of the teachers on duty were shocked and didn't understand how something like that could have happened. Zoey broke her arm."

When they heard that both Klaus and Hayley knew what probably happened. The only way Hope could have done something like that was by using magic accidentally.

"Flying across the playground, are you kidding me, she's eight, what 8 year old is capable of something like that. You people are out of your minds." Hayley said angrily at the principal.

"We know how it sounds but that's what happened Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Mom dad I can explain It wasn't my fault I don't-"

"Hope you would do best to be quiet, your mother and I will talk to you about this later."

Hayley gave Klaus a kick with her foot under the desk. He already knew what that meant and what they had to do next.

"I appreciate you calling us here but I believe my wife and I have heard enough. Hope grab your things, we will be leaving now." They both stood up and the principal followed, she was shocked they were just going to walk out of the room before she was done.

"We haven't discussed what disciplinary action we'll be taking, if you both would please just have a seat-"

"We don't need to talk about any disciplinary action because you won't be taking any, we're taking her home, she'll be back at school tomorrow." Hayley responded.

"Excuse me?" the principal asked in confusion.

"Did I stutter? We're leaving and you're not punishing our daughter. Klaus…" Hayley said looking over her shoulder at Klaus. As Hayley and Hope made their way to the door the principal got up. She started towards them but Klaus intercepted her. Putting is hand on her shoulder he looked into her eyes." You talked to Hope's parents and you decided you would not be taking disciplinary action against her. You also don't remember her sending a child flying during free time, it was a normal fight and you will makes sure everyone knows that."

The principal blinked and smiled at Klaus and Hayley. "It was lovely speaking to you both, I'm glad we decided that there would be no disciplinary action taken against your Daughter. See you at school tomorrow Hope."

Hayley quickly ushered Hope out of the room, Klaus followed them out as well. Hope looked back at both of her parents in confusion. She had no idea what just happened but whatever it was it wasn't normal. "Mom what did dad just do?"

Hayley lightly pushed Hope forward and guided her out the office towards the school doors. "Be quiet and get to the car NOW." Hayley said harshly. Klaus didn't say anything as the three of them made their way to the car. Klaus opened the door for Hope to get in the started the car. There was an awkward silence since Hayley and Klaus were too angry to say anything and Hope was too afraid to. As Klaus started to pull off the school grounds Hayley suddenly remembered Diana.

"Klaus wait we can't leave yet. Diana's still in school, we'll have to comeback here again if we don't get her now."

"So you want to pull her out of school hours early?"

"Why not? Hope's already missing the rest of the day, I'm not coming back here I'm tired."

"Fine, I'll go fetch her." He said as he put the Range Rover in reverse. 10 minutes later he came back with a very excited Diana. She had talked her father's ear off the entire walk to the car. Apparently she was really excited she got to go play with her toys earlier, or at least that's what Hayley gathered from her chatter as she hopped in the car.

"Hey mommy!" Diana shouted as she threw her book bag on the floor.

"Hi sweetheart." Hayley replied, turning around to give her a smile. "Klaus you forgot to strap her in her booster seat again." She said annoyed.

"The child is 5 years old, she should be able to strap herself in by now. It's a simple task."

"Hope would you please strap your sister in since your father can't be bothered to be concerned about her safety while he drives."

Hope reached over the seat and strapped Diana in. "Dad…what did you do to my principal?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you did, you told her she wasn't going to punish me and she didn't."

"Perhaps I simply made a compelling case sweetheart." Klaus said smirking at Hayley, who was glaring at him.

"I don't believe you"

"Excuse me? You just got in trouble at school and you're questioning your father, we should be asking you how you managed to get into a fight and break a little girl's arm, you care to explain that?" Hayley interjected.

"You broke someone's arm!" Diana shouted in shock. "You're gonna be in trouble Hope, you won't be able to play with me for a long time."

"Be quiet Diana no one asked you." Hope blurted out. She lowered her head and her eyes started to water. "I don't know how it happened," she whispered. "I don't know how I did that all I did was hit her back. I didn't mean to hurt her," She cried.

Hayley still looked pretty upset about it all, which wasn't surprising but Klaus felt extreme sympathy for Hope when he heard her cry. She didn't understand what she was nor did she didn't ask for these strange abilities, she was born with them. She was probably so confused and scared and it broke his heart that she had to feel that way, especially since he and Hayley were purposely keeping her in the dark.

"Hope, we know that you didn't mean to hurt that little girl. These things sometimes happen when you are a Mikaelson, hopefully you will understand what I mean by that soon, until then please do not beat yourself up about it okay sweetheart."

"But I hurt her and now all the kids are going to act funny around me, like I'm some freak who breaks people's arm."

"It will get easier love, I promise…Hayley don't you have anything to say to our daughter."

"Not right now, could you pull over though, I need to go into this store really fast."

"A drug store? What could you possibly need from there?"

"Just stop the car Klaus, I'll be in and out."

"Mommy I want candy, can I please have candy?" Diana asked.

"Yes but you can't eat it until after dinner."

"Okay." Diana replied.

Hayley grabbed her purse and went inside the store. She came back out 10 minutes later without a bag. Klaus was about to question her about it but Diana, eager for her candy, beat him to the punch.

"Mommy where's my candy?"

"It's in my purse I'll give it to you once we get home."

The answer satisfied Diana so she sat back in her booster seat and stared out of the window like her sister was doing. No one else in the car said another word the entire way home.

"Diana go up to your room and start your Homework" Hayley yelled as the 5 year old took off running into the house.

"Hope, go put your things away in your room then meet us in your father's study." Hayley and Klaus both made their way to the nearby dining room and closed the door.

"Klaus what are we gonna do about Hope. She used magic today, how the hell is she even able to use magic at this age."

"She probably just channeled it to protect herself without realizing it. It is not unusual for her to have some abilities around this age, though I do admit I never expected her to be this powerful."

"And you know she can tell that you compelled the principal, we need to figure out what we're gonna tell her about us and about herself."

"How about we do this, we ask her what happened and how it happened. We just need to get the story. The child is clearly upset and confused we should just listen to her and try to assure her that everything is going to be okay. Speaking of that, what was that in the car? I expected you to be much more sympathetic towards her than you were considering how you accidentally hurt someone and unknowingly triggered your curse. You of all people should understand what she was feeling."

"I do understand I just had other things on my mind in the car."

"Other things more important than the emotional welfare of our child?"

"Don't do that, don't lecture me about my parenting, I said I was preoccupied and that was it, you handled her perfectly fine on your own now drop it."

"As you wish Hayley, but I hope you offer her more comfort when we talk to her, she is going to need us."

"I know and I will. If she starts asking questions we're gonna have to tell her something, at least a little bit of the truth. I think she's in the study we should go." Hayley said. Together they left the room and met Hope in the study. Klaus decided it was best if he started talking first.

"Hope, why don't you tell us exactly what happened, from the beginning love."

Hope nervously looked at her parents, who gave her an assuring glance before she started talking. "All week Zoey had been saying mean things to me, she told me my family is weird and that I must be a weirdo too. I tried to ignore her but she was always saying mean things. Today during free time she came up to me and called me a freak and evil." Hope had started crying again. Her parents cringed at her words. Klaus's anger was starting to boil over as he listened to his child recall being bullied at school. A child that age could have only gotten something like that from her parents, it made him want hunt that family down even more that he already did.

"Why didn't you tell us this was going on Hope? You can talk to us you know that." Hayley softly said.

"I didn't want you to get mad, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Bullying is not something that should be taken lightly sweetheart, you should have told us we would have handled this before it came to something like what happened today, we will always protect you, against anything." Klaus responded. "Now what happened after she called you those terrible names?"

"I told her to shut up and take that back and she said no, I got angry and told her that if she didn't leave me alone I was going to make her pay and that she wouldn't like how I did that. That's when she hit me, she pushed me and kicked me and called me a freak again. Then I ….I… I don't know what I did..I."

"It's okay, just tell us exactly what happened, even if you don't understand it. What did you do?" Klaus said.

"I was so mad, I couldn't control it. I just wanted to hit her back but before my hand could even touch her something happened and she went flying across the playground. I didn't even touch her dad I swear but It was like I didn't even have to, something else hit her and made her hurt herself but It was my fault I did it. I'm really sorry" She cried. "I just wanted her to stop calling me and my family names, I didn't want her to get hurt."

Hayley shot Klaus a worried look, it was just as they had suspected, Hope had used magic unknowingly to defend herself. She had hurt someone and she didn't even know how and it was clearly taking a toll on her. Hayley's eyes watered as she watched Hope's eyes fill with tears, regret, and confusion. "Come her baby girl" She said. Hope stood up and walked over to her mother who pulled her in for a hug. "We know you didn't mean to hurt anyone okay, we're not mad at you we promise, everything is going to be okay." She gave Hope a tender kiss on the forehead and cradled the crying child against her chest. Klaus brushed to top of her head with his hand to comfort her as well. "What am I mommy? I'm not like the other kids am I?" Hope questioned. Hayley looked at Klaus before pulling Hope away from her chest and sighed. "No you're not, you're not like the other kids at all, neither is this family like the rest of those families. It's hard to explain."

"We'll explain more to you tomorrow sweetheart, It has been a very long day and we don't want to overwhelm you, just know that you and your sister are unlike any other children walking this earth."

"Okay, are you going to punish me?"

"No we're not going to punish you, you had no control over what happened." Hayley replied.

Hope let go of her mom and hugged her dad. "Thank you," she said to them both.

"We love you Hope, and everything we do is to protect you and your sister, I hope you know that." Klaus responded. "Now head upstairs and tend to your studies, just because you left school early that does not mean you get to take a break from your studies here at home. Now go on, get to it."

Hope gave her parents a half smile before leaving the room. Klaus immediately put his hand on Hayley's back to comfort her as she was now holding her forehead crying. He knew it had to be hard for her to listen to Hope tell that story and watch her cry while asking those questions. Klaus pulled her in for a hug and let her cry on his shoulder until she got tired.

_Later that night…._

Klaus laid in bed reading a book while drinking a glass of bourbon, it was a nice reprieve after they day they had. Hayley had taken her purse and went into the bathroom. She had been in there for a few minutes. She sat with her head in her hands anxiously waiting, when she looked at it she buried her face in her hands and exhaled a deep breath she had been holding. "Klaus…." She said as she picked it up and headed towards the door.

"Yes love what is it?" He replied.

She opened the door and stood in front of the bed with a worried look on her face. "We have a situation…"

"I know I'm worried about Hope. Once we tell her what she is everything will change for her, I'm unsure of how she will handle that." He said still looking down at his book.

"No not that. We have another situation to worry about." Hayley walked closer to the bed and threw the test on the comforter. When Klaus felt something hit the bed he finally looked up from his book. He looked at the white object at his feet in confusion.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" He asked.

"It's a test."

"What kind of test?"

"Just look at it." She answered. He picked up the small white stick and stared at the two lines in confusion. "All I see are two lines Hayley, what is this about?"

"Two lines means it's positive Klaus….it means I'm pregnant."


	6. a day in the life (part 3)

**Warning: lots of fluff ahead lol **

Klaus sat on the bed with a shocked expression on his face. He was surprised to hear that Hayley was pregnant again but at the same time he wasn't. He knew something was off with her lately but pregnancy didn't cross his mind. "Pregnant? Well that certainly explains a lot of things." He said sitting up in the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Hayley, your bitchy attitude has amplified by almost 100, you sleep all day and when you're awake you're tired. Your patience with our daughters has been incredibly short lately, you've been unwell quite often and you also appear to be a little more robust up top. I'm surprised pregnancy did not cross my mind before now actually. It's been painfully obvious for the past two weeks."

Hayley rolled her eyes. Had she really been that bad for the last couple of weeks? She thought to herself. She was starting to question why she never noticed it before either, especially since it's not like this is her first rodeo. She gave herself some slack since the first time she got pregnant she had no idea until the witches told her and the second time she just knew not long after it happened.

"Well it didn't dawn on me until yesterday. I kept feeling like something was wrong. I usually never get like this, the fatigue, the sickness, then I remembered that the last time I felt like this I was pregnant with Diana. So I bought a test and sure enough it's positive"

"So we are having another baby…" Klaus asked closing his book and looking up at the ceiling trying to wrap his head around the idea of having a third child. The corners of his mouth then curled up as he recalled how much joy his two daughters had brought to his life. He was sure this baby would only add even more than he already had.

Hayley watched Klaus curiously as he looked at her and started to smile. She was unsure of how she felt about adding another baby to her already hectic life, but she was really unsure about how Klaus would feel so seeing him start to smile made her feel a little better about it. It was an improvement over his prior two reactions that's for sure. She stood back and listened to him continue talking.

"I must say I thought we were done having children. Five years without any more, I assumed we were unable to, it's not like we've ever taken any precautions against it, but I think I quite like the thought of adding another Mikaelson for all the world to fear." He said smirking.

"Of course you want this baby to boost your already inflated ego, nice Klaus." Hayley said as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do you really think we can handle another baby? Our lives are already a mess, I mean our daughter just used magic today, the last thing we need is to add another person we're gonna have to explain our very dangerous and complicated life to."

"I wasn't sure we could handle one baby, now look at us, we have pleasantly surprised ourselves up until this point, who's to say we won't keep doing that."

"Yeah but this is different Klaus, we have a lot going on. We already have two children and they are hell bent on driving me nuts every day, not to mention we have both our families that we take care of."

"Are you saying you don't want to have this child Hayley?" Klaus asked staring her in the eyes, he couldn't fathom the thought of getting rid of it. Hayley could see the confusion and almost hurt behind Klaus's eyes, she needed to clarify what she meant.

"No that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I'm just a little weary about having another baby. We're starting all over again and that makes me nervous. I'm not even thirty yet and I'm about to be a mother of three. Eight years ago it was just me and I couldn't even think of having three kids and a husband. It's a lot to take in Klaus, I mean really what the hell are we going to do with three kids." She said easing her way down on the bed. She curled up next to Klaus who finally put his book on the nightstand and draped his arm around her. "Not to mention that's another person that our enemies can use against us, another infant we have to protect, another toddler we're gonna have to keep a close eye on. Being so afraid for our children all the time is exhausting and now we're gonna have another delicate person to stress out about. I just don't know if I can really do this all over again."

Klaus hugged Hayley close as she told him how she felt. Their relationship had its fair share of problems but one thing they got right was transparency. Neither one of them hesitated to express how they felt about something even if the other wouldn't understand or might not like it. Hayley was being honest about how she felt about this baby and he had no choice but to listen to her even if he didn't agree. He ran his fingertips up and down her arm before finally talking. "I completely understand how you might feel Hayley, you know children and a family, a real family, were things that I did not think were possible for someone like me. It took me quite a bit of time but I truly love this life we have created with each other. I know that the idea of a third child is kind of unsettling, especially since that is another vulnerability for our enemies to exploit, and I am weary of that as well but I happen to think we can handle it all, we can handle anything together." He said smiling down at her. "Plus you know I would never let any harm come this family, no matter how big it gets"

"You really think so?" She asked curling into hm.

"Yes love I do, we've successfully raised two beautiful daughters, why wouldn't we be able to do it again?"

"I wouldn't say we've been successful Klaus, our oldest daughter just broke someone's arm and our youngest pretty much does the opposite of anything you tell her."

"Well, as successful as two incredibly screwed up supernaturals with basically no proper parental example can be. You should consider cutting yourself a bit of slack Hayley, you are an excellent mother and I happen to believe I'm not extremely terrible as a father, in fact I think our children might fancy me more than they fancy you."

That made Hayley let out a light laugh. Maybe she didn't give herself enough credit. She had gone from stray wolf to mom in a matter of months, and then she became a wife and co leader of a large werewolf clan and the entire supernatural community of New Orleans. She didn't have anything close to a fairytale life but everything wasn't falling apart, her daughters were safe for the most part, and she actually had a pretty stable life, more stable than she thought she would ever have. Maybe she was over reacting and freaking out for no reason she thought. Maybe she could handle adding another child to her life, after all she did have Klaus and like he said they could do anything together, they'd already defied the odds together they could continue to do that if they tried.

She raised her cheek from where it was resting on Klaus's bare chest and looked up at him, resting her chin on her hand. He smiled and gently rubbed her back waiting for her to say what was on her mind. When she looked into his piercing blue eyes she thought about how much she loved him and their family and how much she would love this newest addition that she was carrying. Her thoughts and his face made her lips curl up into a smile.

"So we're really gonna do this, we're really gonna have another baby?" she questioned with a smile.

"According to that little test over there we are, you have the final word though so you tell me sweetheart…are we having another child?"

She hesitated for a moment, which made Klaus slightly nervous but then he saw the biggest smile come across her face.

"Yeah, we're having another baby."

Klaus pulled her close to him and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Excellent" he whispered with a smile while he caressed her face and lifted her chin up. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." Hayley whispered in return before finally letting her lips meet his for a kiss. He kissed her gently at first but that soon changed as he got her more and more in his gripes. He deepened the kisses and gently laid Hayley down on the bed, running his hand up her nightgown and across her bare stomach then down to her parted thighs. When Hayley felt his cold palms she put her hand on his to stop his movements.

"Oh no Klaus, none of that tonight." She said still kissing him. He moved his hand from under hers and tried to continue.

"Why not? You look absolutely ravishing tonight, not to mention I can't keep my eyes off of these." He said looking down at her slightly exposed fuller breasts. He dragged his hand up to them and cupped them with his palms. "How on earth do you expect me to keep my hands off of you when you look like this." He said leaning down to kiss her again.

"Well you're gonna have to try because It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

Klaus lowered his head and let go of her breasts before plopping down on the bed. Hayley laughed at his disappointment.

"Besides that's how we got into this mess anyway, you know one of these days you're gonna have to stop accidentally getting me pregnant Klaus"

"I take full credit for Hope but if I remember correctly Diana was all your doing." He quickly responded as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Okay sure but this one is all you since I'm pretty sure it happened that day you came back home after being gone for 3 days hunting down that vampire that threatened the girls. You were like a horny teenage boy, you practically pounced on me as soon as you walked through the door."

"Ahhh I remember that day, we didn't even make it to the bedroom." He said laughing.

"No we didn't, we didn't even make it up the stairs, good thing the kids weren't home."

"What can I say, I missed my wife, and as I said before, I can never keep manage to keep my hands off of you. At least we can tell all of our children they were conceived in odd places, a table…a not exactly empty field…a staircase, makes for an excellent story don't you agree."

Hayley couldn't help but laugh, behind every one of their children was quite the story.

"Yeah we'll tell them that one day when we want to screw them up even more than they probably already are."

"I'll have you know our daughters are far from screwed up, our son will be as well."

"Son? Don't you think it's a little early for that, for all we know it could be another girl." Hayley teased.

"That is out of the question love, my sanity could not bare another daughter. Three daughters and you, not to mention Rebekah, why I might as well stake myself right now." He joked.

Hayley found herself laughing again, Klaus could be so dramatic, though if she was honest with herself she hoped for a boy as well. The first time she was terrified of having a mini Klaus, now that's what she wanted most.

"Goodnight Klaus, and I hope that you don't have to stake yourself in a few months, the girls and I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"And you'll never have too." He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek and bidding her goodnight.

* * *

Klaus lay in bed asleep early the next morning when his ears picked up a door opening and two people, two children to be more specific, whispering.

"Diana remember, we have to be really quiet okay, we can't wake them up with loud noise or we're going to be in trouble." He heard Hope whisper as she started to crack open the door.

"I'm not gonna be loud Hope I promise" Diana basically shouted.

"You're being loud right now! Just be quiet until I wake them up okay. No talking."

Diana nodded her heard in compliance and the two girls tip toed into their parent's room. Klaus could hear their little feet inch closer and closer to his bed. Hayley lay besides him motionless, clearly she was sound asleep and he was sure she wanted to stay that way so he decided to get to the bottom of their interruption.

"Hope and Diana Mikaelson" He started with his eyes still closed. The sound of this voice made both girls stop dead in their tracks.

"Care you to explain how you've both managed to wander over here at this time of the morning." He asked. Hope was about to try to quietly explain when Diana interrupted her by running to her father and jumping on the bed. "Daddy you're awake!"

Klaus quickly turned around and scooped her into his arms. He placed a finger over his lips as he cuddled her. "Shhh love, your mother is sleeping we wouldn't want to wake her now would we."

"Too late" Hayley groggily whispered.

"Good morning mommy." Diana squealed.

"Good morning sweetheart" Hayley let out in between yawns. She pulled herself up from the bed and leaned against the headboard. She looked over at Hope who was standing in the middle of the room playing with her thumbs nervously. Hayley could tell something was bothering her.

"Hope I know you didn't come here to stand over there and play with your fingers. Come here." Hayley said as she moved over and lifted her covers. Diana had already gotten comfortable in the middle of her and Klaus.

Hope slowly walked over to her parent's bed and climbed in next to Hayley. Hayley wrapped her arms around her and brushed her messy hair out of her face.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah what's going on Hope?" Hayley followed up.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I want to know about what I am, you said you would tell me today."

Klaus and Hayley exchanged glances, they should have known that Hope would be anxious to know about her family and what she is even of they really didn't want to tell her. They didn't really have a chance to talk about what exactly they would tell her since they were both pretty distracted by the news of a new baby but no matter how unprepared they were they both knew that the wouldn't be able to put if off for long. They promised her they would tell her today and they would have to keep that promise.

"Hope, sweetheart your mother and I have every intention of explaining things to you and your sister later today, do not fret, we will keep our promise to you." Klaus finally responded.

"We understand that you might be anxious but we'll get to it okay, you don't have to worry that we won't actually tell you." Hayley chimed it.

"Okay, thanks mom, thanks dad." Hope replied curling up next to her mother. Hayley gently kissed her on her forehead before leaning back to get confortable in her bed again. After a few minutes Hope and Diana were sound asleep in their parent's bed.

Hayley looked over at Klaus, who was also still wide awake and nodded her head in the direction of the door. Klaus got her message and gently moved Diana, who was draped halfway across his chest, onto the bed. Then he got out of bed and made his way to the hallway with Hayley hot on his heels. Hayley gently closed the door before pointing to one of the empty rooms up the hall. She and Klaus quickly made there way to the empty room and shut the door so they could have some privacy. Once she knew they weren't going to be overheard Hayley sighed and nervously bit her lip.

"We need to figure out what exactly we're gonna tell Hope and Diana. We have to tell her today like we said she would never forgive us if we didn't." Hayley finally let out.

"I thought we already discussed this Hayley, we are going to tell out daughters the truth about their family and who they are. What else is there to figure out."

"Oh I don't know Klaus, how about what are we supposed to say when Diana asks what vampires do, or how about how we're supposed to explain what the hell an original is and how you and I are different from their aunt Rebekah and their uncle Elijah, I mean should we include them in this talk because the girls will have some questions about them, not to mention how are we going to keep them from telling other people once they know, you know Diana will go blab to all her classmates that she can do magic as soon as she's back at school."

Klaus watched Hayley nervously pace as she threw concerns at him faster than the speed of light. She was clearly on edge with good reason but he had a feeling Hayley's nervousness was due to more than just worrying about telling their daughter's the truth about themselves.

"First Hayley, you need to relax stress is not good for our child remember. Second, we can have Elijah and Rebekah present when we tell the children the truth. This is something that needs to be discussed with our entire family. I have a suggestion about how we handle your other concern but I have a feeling you won't like it considering you hated it when I suggested it the first time, though given recent developments I believe I will have an easy time convincing you to reconsider your position on the matter."

"Compulsion, really, I said we we're going to do that to our daughters. It's not right to mess with them like that."

"I know it isn't but it's really our only option here. As you said before Diana will tell all of New Orleans that her family is full of immortal vampires and that she an do magic and considering how rebellious she can be just telling her not to won't be enough. Hope may take heed to us telling her not to tell but them again she also told Diana about vampires after we told her not to. To be quite honest Hayley our daughters are not very trustworthy, though that should come as no surprise given their lineage."

Hayley knew he was right, there was no way to prevent them from telling without compulsion and things were too dangerous to risk them accidentally telling the wrong person about who they are.

"Fine, we can compel them, but I still don't like it and I'm not doing it you are."

"Well that's settled, so now why don't you tell me what really has you on edge."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Hayley, there's more to your nerves being in absolute ruin than just telling our children the truth, It's the baby isn't it."

Hayley leaned back on the table and lowered her head. It was about the baby; of course Klaus could read her like a book.

"Are we supposed to tell them now? I don't think they would take the news well. Hope was really young when we told her about Diana, I'm pretty sure she had no idea what was really happening, but they are both at an age where they know exactly what's going on and what it means and I'm not sure how they will take it. We also have to tell Rebekah and Elijah who, though they love their nieces, aren't exactly thrilled about how chaotic things are around here, they might not be too happy to hear about this baby either."

"Who cares if Rebekah and Elijah are happy, we are and that's all that matters. If they have a problem with how I chose to live my life and expand my family they are free to leave." He said walking up to Hayley. He put his palms on the outside of her arms and gently rubbed up and down. "Our daughters may need time to adjust but I'm sure they will eventually. Do not worry yourself over these matters. Everything will be fine Hayley I assure you."

Hayley peered up at Klaus's comforting eyes and smiled. She felt her anxiety start to disappear. "You're right. I'm just being a paranoid mess this baby is doing a number on me already." Hayley sighed, allowing her forehead to rest on Klaus's chest. "This is what we're gonna do, we're just gonna lay everything out there. We'll tell the girls the truth along with Rebekah and Elijah, then you and I are going to just tell everyone about the baby right after. Let's just get it all over with so I can stop worrying about it."

"I couldn't have come up with a better plan myself love." Klaus smiled.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the main room of the compound. Rebekah and Elijah were filled in on Hayley and Klaus's plan to tell their children the truth. They were both supportive and Elijah actually looked forward to telling his nieces their family history. Hope sat curled up next to Rebekah while Diana sat in her uncle's lap. They all anxiously looked at Klaus and Hayley, who were standing in the middle of the room, waiting for them to begin.

Hayley had enough of the tension and finally decided to just start talking.

"Okay first, Diana sweetie, mommy lied a few weeks ago, when I said that vampire's weren't real I wasn't telling the truth to you and I'm sorry."

"Daddy said we're not posed to lie mommy!" Diana yelled, disappointed in her mom.

"I know, but it was for a good reason, there are things you don't understand and I just wanted to protect you."

"Anything your mother and I have ever kept from you both has been to protect you. There are things about this family that will be hard to understand and you won't for a long time but it's time you know the truth." Klaus interjected. "Elijah you can begin."

"Many years ago our family lived as peaceful humans. We were a large family, there was our mother Esther, our father Mikael, your father, your uncles Finn and Kol, Rebekah, and myself. You also had another uncle his name was Henrick. There was a great that tragedy happened and Henrick died, leaving our family very upset. Your grandmother Esther was heartbroken over the loss of her youngest son and wanted to protect all of her remaining children. She had the ability to do magic and she used it to make the world's first vampires."

"So what are vampires?" Hope asked. All she knew was that they weren't regular humans and that they had special abilities.

"Vampires sweetheart are supernatural people. They were once humans but were turned by another vampire. Every vampire walking this earth came from us" Klaus added. "Our family, as in myself and your aunt and uncles, are the original family, the original family of vampires, which makes us unlike any other human or vampire walking this planet."

"I want to be a vampire!" Diana blurted out which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"Diana sweetie no, no you don't want to be a vampire, you'll understand why that's so when you're older but just know you're special all on your own okay." Hayley tenderly said to her very eager child.

"So what about mom? And aren't you different from Aunt Bexs and Uncle Elijah dad? You told me you and mom were something called hybrids, you are a werewolf and a vampire right but how?"

Klaus absorbed the question and apprehensively started to tell the most painful part of his history to his daughters. Hayley could sense that Klaus was not happy about what he was about to say but she knew he would get through the difficult part of the conversation.

"That is correct love. I am different from your aunt and your uncle. I was born a werewolf, just as your mother was. I do not share the same father as my siblings." Klaus started.

"Really? So you're not really my whole aunt?" Hope asked looking at Rebekah worriedly.

"Of course I am Hope, despite our different fathers I love your father just the same. Even if he is a pain in the arse he's my brother in every way and you're my niece in every way, nothing can ever change that." Rebekah replied. Hope seemed to be satisfied with that answer so her worry disappeared for the time being.

"As I was saying, I was born a werewolf so when my mother made me into a vampire I became the first of my kind, something called a hybrid, which is even more powerful and more rare than a vampire. In fact there are only two in the whole world, the other being your mother." Klaus said motioning his hands towards Hayley.

"Daddy what's a werewolf? Can I be a werewolf?" Diana asked. This time it was Hayley's turn to tell the story.

"A werewolf Is a human with a special connection with the moon, this connection gives us abilities that regular humans don't have. It is also really painful so it's not something that most people want to be. To be a werewolf it has to be passed on. My parents were werewolves. They were part of a very powerful pack of werewolves that go back to the very beginning of werewolves. I never got to know them but they were special and because of them so are you both. Your father's dad was also a werewolf, which is how he's a hybrid and not a regular vampire like your aunt bexs and uncle Elijah. Diana you are already a werewolf because of your dad and I, only you can't use your abilities yet."

"Really! yayyy I get to be a werewolf!" Diana squealed. Hayley smiled at her excited child thinking how she probably won't be that happy about it later in life when she unfortunately triggers her curse and endures the pain of transforming on a full moon."

"Wait, I'm confused mom. You and dad were born as werewolves but you're both hybrids so how can you be both?"

"The answer is simple Hope, we were both turned into vampires. I was turned by my mother, and your mother was turned by you."

"What?" Hope asked as she abruptly sat up and looked at her parents in shock. Hayley and Klaus exchanged glances and sighed as they were forced to tell Hope the story of how she was born.

"You see Hope, you're very special." Hayley started. "You and your sister are special. You are unlike any other children in this world, in fact you guys aren't even supposed to be here but you are and because of that people wanted to hurt you and hurt me. On the day you were born I was kidnapped, your dad came to rescue me but he was weak and your uncle Elijah was weak as well and had no idea where we were. Right after I had you I was killed, but you saved me. You see because of your father you and your sister have special blood, blood that can turn werewolves into hybrids, when I was killed I still had your blood so I was turned, and now I'm a hybrid just like your dad, because of you I'm still alive." Hayley said with tears in her eyes. Diana looked on completely confused and Hope was on the verge of tears.

"But I don't understand, why would people want to hurt us and why would someone do that to you?" Hope asked between tears. Hayley walked over to her and picked her up from off of Elijah's lap, she held her close and hugged her to comfort her.

"Don't be sad sweetheart, that's all over now and none of it was your fault. They wanted to hurt me because when your dad and I made you we made something really special and unique. People were afraid of what you could do and they wanted to hurt your father so they tried to hurt us. They took you from us but with the help of your uncle and Marcel we got you back and no one has ever been able to hurt us since then."

"And they never will." Klaus added. "Hope that day was the happiest and the most terrifying day of my life, I thought I had lost your mother and you but thanks to you I got her back and we got you back."

Hope let go of her mother and hugged her dad tightly. Klaus placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and help her close.

"Now there is one more thing we need to explain to you, another very important thing." Hope removed her head from her father's abdomen and looked up at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Your classmate wasn't wrong when she said that Mikaelson's could do magic."

"So you can do magic! I knew it. Is that what you did to my principal at school? Is that how I hurt zoey?"

"I can't do magic, in fact none if us can, but because my mother was what we call a witch you and your sister can. I used another ability of mines on your principal, one you'll learn eventually, but you did in fact use magic on Zoey accidentally of course."

"I can do magic too! I want to do it daddy please can I do magic right now!" Diana squealed in excitement again.

"You will eventually Diana, just not right this second." Hayley replied, which caused Diana to pout in disappointment. Elijah let out a light laugh at the child's dramatics, she reminded him so much of Klaus sometimes.

"So am I evil like Zoey said I am, I don't want to be evil, I don't want to hurt people." Hope cried.

Hayley's heart broke as she heard her daughter regret being who she is. It reminded her of how she felt when she triggered her curse by accidentally hurting someone. She hated that Hope felt the same way she and Klaus have felt so often in their lives, but she found comfort knowing that they would be there for Hope and protect her which is more than either of their parents ever did for them. They may have been monsters but their children didn't have to be, in fact they were hell bent on making sure they weren't.

"No Hope, you aren't evil at all." She replied.

"People with the same abilities as you have done some terrible things but that doesn't mean you have to. You only hurt that little girl trying to protect yourself and you had no idea what you were doing. You will hear a lot of things about myself and this family, some of it is unfortunately true but you are different, you are something none of us can ever understand and you have something that neither me nor your father had, a real family to help you and protect you. You can be whatever you want to be and if you don't want to be evil and hurt people you don't have to be." Hayley finished, gently rubbing her head to comfort her.

Klaus looked down and Hope and then to Diana, who had become sad just by seeing her older sister sad. "Diana sweetheart come here."

The child obeyed and left her uncle's lap to meet her father and mother. Klaus gently pulled Hope away from him and bent down to their eye level. He placed a hand on each of their outer shoulders.

"I want you both to know that you are very special to us and unique, you are miracles and your mother and I are very fortunate to have you both. I know this is overwhelming for you both but I promise you over time you will understand all of this better. In the meantime just know that you are good children, you may be different but that doesn't make you bad or evil, only you decide what you will be and how you will use your abilities and your mother and I will be here to guide you through this very confusing and at times dangerous world that we live in."

He pulled them both to them and gently kissed them on the forehead. Hayley walked behind them and placed gentle kisses on top of their heads before wrapping them up in her arms.

"We love you both so much. Always remember that okay." She said voice cracking and with tears in her eyes.

"I love you mommy and you too daddy." Diana replied.

"I love you too mom and dad." Hope added.

Rebekah and Elijah looked on with smiles on their face. It gave them so much joy to see Klaus so supportive and loving towards his children. It also made them happy to see Klaus get the unconditional love and family that they knew he's always longed for. They also couldn't help feeling just a little left out of the beautiful family moment.

"Hey can auntie bexs get some love as well? After all I am the one you two will be able come to when your father is being an insufferable fool and refusing to let you practice your magic. Mother used to teach me things as a girl, I'm here to help as well." Rebekah joked.

"And who else but your charming Uncle Elijah to teach you all about vampires and your family history, this family means everything to me and I also love you both immensely."

Diana walked over to her uncle and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek." Love you uncle 'lijah and you too auntie bex!" She yelled.

"Yeah you guys are the best!" Hope chimed in.

Klaus and Hayley watched from a distance and smiled. Revealing the truth to their children wasn't causing their whole world to shatter like Hayley feared. It turns out Klaus was right, they were capable of handling more than they often gave them credit for.

Klaus pulled Hayley close and smiled at her. "I guess this is a good moment to tell everyone the news love don't you think."

Hayley looked back at him with a smile of her own. "Sure why not."

"What news?" Rebekah asked.

"Well…Klaus and I are happy to know how much you love and care about our children, it means a lot to us and we hope you guys have a little more love to give to a new addition as well."

Elijah got wide eyed and Rebekah gasped in shock while Hope and Diana looked on in confusion.

"Bloody hell! Hayley are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rebekah anxiously asked.

"Yes Rebekah, we're having another baby." Hayley said with a wide smile and a spark of happiness that wasn't there when she first found out behind her eyes.

"A baby!" Diana shrieked.

"Yes Diana a baby, you're going to be a big sister like Hope." Klaus responded.

"Yayy!" The child yelled.

"I knew something was off with you lately, I just never guessed that was what was going on. You would think this news wouldn't be so shocking since this is the third one but it still is. I'm really happy though I hope this time I get a nephew, I don't think Nik's sanity will stay in tact with another girl." Rebekah interrupted.

"Ahh sister you know me quite well it seems" Klaus smirked.

"It seems congratulations are in order brother. I'm happy that you once again get to experience fatherhood, it seems it has suited you well."

"Thank you Elijah, it does appear I'm not completely incompetent at it doesn't it."

Hayley looked over at a quiet Hope curiously, she was the only one who hadn't said anything about the new baby. "Hope, how do you feel about me and your dad having another baby? It's okay to say how you feel."

"Can I please just have a brother this time, I don't want another Diana."

Klaus and Hayley both laughed, seems like everyone in their family wanted a boy this time around. "We will see in a few months if we get our wish sweetheart." Klaus replied.

"Hey what's wrong with me!" Diana asked her sister angrily.

"You're annoying that's what's wrong." Hope replied.

"And you're mean!" Diana barked back.

"Only because you're annoying." Hope responded.

"Okay that's enough out of you two, go upstairs and get changed just because you got a day off from school that doesn't mean you get to be sloths all day in your bed clothes." Klaus interrupted.

"Yeah get dressed and I just might take you guys out for a treat." Hayley chimed it.

Both girls got up and did as they were told. Klaus stopped them before they could leave the living room and compelled them just like he and Hayley had agreed upon. After he finished the two girls went right back to their bickering. Klaus and Hayley listened on and smiled. Soon their lives would be flooded with not only bickering daughters but also a wailing baby. They weren't sure things could get any more perfect than they already were.


End file.
